Marry Me
by flockgrl18
Summary: Have you ever had 3 people ask to marry you? I have. And it's not fun. First, Sam left me for Frogs; Fang pops "the question" after 45 minutes. Sam returns and asks me to marry him. And Fang's roommate proposes when he kidnaps me on a trip to Europe. FAX!
1. I hate Frogs

**Hi everyone, merry Christmas, happy new year, etc. You guys know the drill. **

**Enjoy this new one, hope u like-ee.**

**~Flockgrl18**

_**IMPORTANT INFO:**__ Max, Fang, Iggy, Sam, Dylan=24 yrs; Nudge=21 ( and IF THEY ARE IN HERE, most likely NOT: The Gasman= 18, Angel=16)._

**~}{~**

(BTW, Fang's kinda **OOC **in the way that I had to make him a _little bit __talkative_. But I kept his feelings towards Max, which totally drives this story. Please still read?)

**MPOV**

"Yeah, is this Max?" the guy asked.

Me, being in the _crappy_ mood I'm in, replied with a sharp: "Depends. Who wants to know?"

"Sorry. Name's Fang—the Reverend's nephew. He gave me your number."

_NO KIDDING? _"_Really,_ now?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeahhh. Its weird. I know."

"Yyyup."

I could tell he was attempting to make conversation. "Well… My Uncle's a bit of an oddball like that. I mean, he just shoves this number in my hands, tells me to go out with this hot girl and—" he paused and I ALMOST laughed. Almost. I think he groaned, but it was muffled. Probably covering up the phone. Now _this_ is good.

In the background I heard some other guy howl with laughter. "Nice one, man. Totally starting off great."

Fang called out, "Shut _up_, Ig." Once he came back to me, he said, "You know, maybe this is a bad time to ask you out. When's a better time to call you back?"

"Well…" I pretended to think about it. "Never. _Never_ would be _the. best. time._ ever."

And I hung up before he could put in another word.

**~}{~**

Now you must all be thinking, "Whoa Whoa Whoa! _Hold the phone!_ You totally just shot down someone who might be the hottest guy to ask you out, and you say NO straight off? Tsk Tsk, talk about messed up…:"

Well no, not quite… Lets rewind a bit, shall we?

**~}{~**

_+About 3 weeks earlier+_

_9:00 AM. My work at New York, New York's Adoption Center's Main Office building. (Center itself located next door)  
_

I spun in a slow circle in my chair behind my desk; nothing to do and happy about it.

Monique, a.k.a Nudge, a fellow colleague (and practically my sister) who's desk was behind me, stood up with an annoyed huff and came up to me. "Okay Max, why're you SO happy. _What's going on?"_ She demanded, sitting on the edge of my desk. She _hated_ being out of the loop.

"I am not "SO happy"." I protested, spinning once again in my chair.

She scoffed, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Max, you're _glowing_."

That stopped my spinning. "I am most _certainly_ not glowing."

She grinned. "Like a lava lamp," she added; seeing my face, she laughed. "I'm serious! What's going on? Spill it!"

"Okay fine. I give!" She excitedly rolled her chair over to sit in front of me. I clasped my hands together and leaned forward, as if exposing a secret.

I spoke quietly. "'Kay. So. You know how Sam is taking me on a date tonight, right?" She nodded quickly. "Weeeeeeeellllll, I think its going to happen!"

She gave me a puzzled face. "'It'?"

"IT!'

Her face finally lit up and she put her hands over her mouth in excitement! "Oh my gosh—_it!_ Are you absolutely, positively _sure_ he's gonna do it?"

"Sweetie, we've dated for almost two years," I replied. "I'm pretty sure. I mean, he told me he had something really important to discuss with me."

"Oh. My. GOSH! I can't believe he's going to _propose! AHHHH_!" She squealed and pulled me into a hug.

I left the office that day thinking, _'Today I am single. Tomorrow, I—Maximum Ride—will be _engaged!_'_

Boy, was I off.

~}{~

I dressed nice, but simple for tonight, leaving my long wavy hair down so it passed my chest. I had small black heels, short, though, 'cause I'm not really the girl who wears heels. I brought a teeny handbag to match my black dress…about, oh, thigh length.

Sam and I met that night at about 8 o'clock at a really, _really _fancy restaurant. Did I mention expensive? I bet a burger here was around two hundred dollars! But then again, this _was_ a special night. It would be worth it.

So about ten minutes after we sat down in our chairs (sipping champagne), he pulled his chair a little bit closer to mine so he sat—somewhat—in front of me and out of the table's way.

He took my hand.

I smiled, screaming _"YES!"_ in my head.

Of course, I didn't out loud. Totally un-Max. Max is calm, cool, and collected. So I said: "So. Are you going to tell me….whatever important thing it was that you were going to tell me?"

He laughed and looked at me. And Nudge said _I _was glowing; look at _him_! "Right on the spot, Max, as always. Well—"

I was practically sitting on the edge of my seat—and not because he was holding my hand in front of him. "Wait," I said, sipping my drink. I laughed and set it down. "Okay, im ready. Shoot."

"Max, I'm gonna come right out and say it."

I leaned my head towards him, gesturing him to continue.

"Well, I've been working as a Photographer for a couple years now,…" Aw, he is totally hinting that he is able to support a family. _AW!_

"And, well….."

Here it_ iiiiiiiis-_

"I got it!" he said. Um. WHAT? "_I got the promotion!" _

I kept my smile up, but asked: "What promotion?"

"THE promotion, you know, what i have been working on trying reach in my career? The FROG Promotion!" he said, more excited. (Yeah, I forgot to mention... Sam's a photographer, and he's mainly been taking pictures of Frogs, thus, his excitement. Ugh. Slimy things!) "I got the government grant to go around the world!"

"Taking pictures of Frogs." I said slowly.

He leant forward, as if to tell me something of Top Secret Importance. _"Frogs of the world!"_ He whispered loudly.

YOU JERKA**! i felt like saying. Instead, I quietly said: "Oh." I blinked rapidly, feeling like I've _slapped. _Oh GOD, PLEASE say something else, I pleaded in my mind, giving him a weak smile.

He didn't, but he was grinning. "What? Aren't you excited for me? You know I've been working on this my entire _life!_" His grin faltered a little when I didn't say anything else right away, but I quickly covered it up. "That's—uhm, that's great! I'm glad. Is _that_ what you wanted to tell me?" Man, I cannot BELIEVE he just picked **FROGS** over ME.

He looked at me as if I was totally _looney._ "Yea—why, Max—"

I cut him off and looked anywhere but him. _I can't believe I thought Sam would finally do it. He's so completely _blind (not literally, of course) _about most of our relationship, I can't believe I counted on this night to be it. _"Nothing. I thought it was something else, that's all. But yea—im really happy for you, Sam." I put on another fake smile and swallowed hard.

Now he looked concerned. "Max…really….what—I mean, what did _you_ think I was going to say."

I looked and pursed my lips. "_Well, _Sam-I wasn't thinking FROGS." I said, voice steely.

We sat in silence for about thirty seconds when Sam looked up at me with wide eyes, realization _finally_ dawning on him. See? I told you. Totally blind. AND slow! "Oh God, Max. I-I'm sorry. This must look so—"

I cut him off again. "No, no; its okay. I'm probably thinking too far ahead or…or something..like that…" I tried. Then mentally slapped myself. _Too far ahead? How much farther could we possible get, I mean HELLO? TWO YEARS seems like a looong while to me. _

I grabbed my purse and set my drink aside. "I should go." I stood, and he did as well, but I left before he could stop me, tears well up in my eyes. By now the whole dining room was looking at us.

I heard him call after me, standing in the middle of the dining room, but I didn't come back.

You know what I was thinking at the moment?

I.

HATE.

FROGS.

Sam just made it official.

**~}{~**

**Sorry I know this is short, but I have to get of **_**pronto**_**. :D hope you liked anyway! I'll post ASAP I promise. But I need at least 5 REVIEWS for the next chappie. **

**PLEASE REVIEW or I wont continue. **

**;)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**BTW to get you guys going, She'll ****have three guys ask her to marry her****. That's my main idea for the entire story. I based it off of a movie. **

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. It's For The Best

**Hi again! Btw, thanks for all the reviews, didn't think id get this many for first chapter. **

**FYI: I'll be taking questions! Sooo ask away! I got one or two questions among those reviews (u guys r so great ^^) SO ANSWERS 2 those questions will be given in my A/N here or at the bottom. **

**SO: Q & A 's ?**

_**wiggle-wiggle:**__**Was Fang calling a dare or did his uncle really have him call Max? G**_**ood question (and thx 4 ur review!); no, Fang calling was not a dare, lol. Tho that wudve been good. His Uncle actually did have him call Max. Let's just say he needs a girl friend right now. ;D**

**~Flockgrl18**

**Enjoy :)**

**~}{~**

**(A/N: don't get all excited, this is just a teeny filler cuz ive kept u waiting so long. SORRY! But I'll post tomorrow if u guys give me five more reviews (5!) PROMISE! And I always keep my promises! THANKS! :) )**

**MPOV**

Me, being the tough, smart – aleck- y Maximum Ride, _never ever_ cries. It's a rule I try to follow, since in my opinion, it makes one look weak. But when someone you're sure you've loved for at least two years breaks your heart, it may become one of those ever- crushing / once in a lifetime moments you'll ever have. You may have to break that rule.

…Thus, the tears; thus me breaking up with Sam.

**~}{~**

_Six months later (After breaking up with Boy Number 1)~ A Saturday._

_Running by the lake in park._

Running in the park is always a wonderful feeling (for me, anyway) , and its even better when you have the company of your best friend with you…

...Except when that friend happens to be totally relentless, hence us being in a disagreement.

"Look, Nudge, I told you—for the _millionth time,_ I am totally over him." I tried. And I wasn't exaggerating over the "Million" part_. Urrrghh… _"I don't even think I care anymore," I continued. I may've been trying to convince Nudge, and maybe more of myself, but whatever. It made me feel a lot better!) "I have a great life, I love my job-heck, I may even go back to art school!"

"You are so _not over it all!_" She scoffed, jogging at my side. "Max, _boss_ even gave you the week off because the next day, after—well," she paused, glancing at me uncertainly, "-after… "The Date", you weren't concentrating on your work at all! Honestly, how do you think you'll be able to get Angel adopted—"

She stopped talking and jogging altogether, making me walk beside her. She bit her lip and leaned against one of the metal railings overlooking the water as I plopped onto a bench.

I didn't notice anything wrong. So I continued: "For your information, Joe gave me the week off because… well, just because." Something had just said processed in my mind. I sat up straight and looked at Nudge, who looked at me sadly. "What do you mean _ANGEL?_ You mean Angel and _Gazzy_, right?" I stared at her with hope—hoping what she was saying was NTO true. I was supposed to help those kids get adopted. _Me._ Not anyone else. ME. They knew me. I wouldn't DARE separate them.

Nudge's look didn't change, no matter how much hope I had in me. She still gave me the same sad look. "I'm sorry Max. We had found a family that were totally willing to take the Gazzer in."

"No—what? No! Those two are a package deal! They come and go _together._ You can't just separate family like that!" I protested. I cursed myself, hating the way my voice sounded so helpless. But then again, that was _exactly _ how I was feeling.

"I really am sorry, Max." She said, sitting down on my right. She sighed. "Joe's the boss, and he said one of them has got to be adopted _"Pronto"_ ." She used air quotes around that word. "The Panelli Family adopted Gazzy, and they only wanted **one** more child. So…" she trailed off.

I groaned and leaned back, placing the heels of my hands over my eyes briefly. "God, Angel must be totally pissed at me." I was technically Angel and Gazzy's _'manager'_, since I was the one who was to get them adopted. But finding a family for them— or _anyone_, for that matter— isn't easy at all. "I was afraid something like this might happen... I really hate splitting those two, you know." I grumbled, glaring at Nudge. "By the way, why would they adopt Gazzy and not Angel?

She shrugged. "I'd guess because they're both halfway through the school year-" and our agency pays for all our orphans to go to school "-and Gazzy's already a Senior, including the fact that he's already 18. Basically, in about six months he'd already be out of their house."

"That's cruel! And- and- and just... cruel." Man, Sam has _really_ thrown me off! I mean, look at my comebacks?

"Girl, Sam has _really_ thrown you off, hasn't he?" Nudge grinned at me. I knew she was trying to change the subject, from a bad one to something else, so I went along with it. "I mean, what happened to the smart-ass Maximum Ride and her remarks, hm?" Nudge, ironically, nudged me. Can I get an "L-O-L" ? No? Not that funny, anyway.

"Ha ha." I said dryly. "As I have told you, countless times in the last hour, I. Am. Fine." I huffed and stood, leaning against the railing with my elbows so I faced Nudge.

She spread her arms out on the bench dramatically from where she sat. "Look at you, Max— this is your first time out of your house in what— seven days? Call me crazy, but-"

"You're crazy," I said immediately, interrupting her.

She glared at me before continuing. "BUT I think it's ridiculous to stay within the same four walls for that long." she groaned dramatically. Again with the dramatics! _Drama Queen,_ I thought. But I still love her.

"Whatever, Nudge. The main thing is, I left Sam for being the clueless idiot he is. I mean, don't get me wrong... he's a really nice guy, but he travels around so much. In fact, right before I broke it off with him, he mentioned he was heading to San Francisco to visit his Sister or something. Something about his Niece."

I frowned as I thought back to our phone call, a few days after 'The Date' (when he chose frogs of _moi_... Son of a…..)

_**+Flashback+**_  
_  
__I lazily sat on my couch watching TV. Specifically? Sappy romances. I know, i know; ironic, right? It was as if all the broadcasters wanted me to hunt them down. All that was on TV was romance crap. I swear, if they wanted to fuel my anger, it was definitely working._

_My phone rang and I picked it up on the first ring, calming myself down immediately when I saw Sam's number. "Hey," I said softly._

_"Hey, babe." Sam took a deep breath. "Look, I'm really sorry about Friday... And actually, well, about our whole entire relationship. I haven't been giving you what you should be deserving-" You got that right... "-and I'm sorry for that. I wanna make it up to you."_

_"I'm sorry too." I started._

_"For what?"_

_"For walking out like that. It was totally..."_

_He interrupted me. "Nah, Max. I'm pretty sure I deserved it.". Well, I thought, I was going to lie and say I acted bitchy, but now that I thought about... I like his answer a lot better. It's true anyway, I guess._

_He continued. "When I get back, I wanna take you somewhere special. Give you the best time you've ever had and—"_

_I sat up straight this time. "Wait a minute, where are you going now? You just got back from Canada!"_

_"I have to go to The Grapevine Pass in Bakersfield - California - first, then I'm going to stop in San Fran tomorrow to visit my niece. I know, I know. It's real bad timing, but like I said, when I get back—" he was talking faster towards the end, as if to distract me ... nor change subjects. So I interrupted his _fabulous_ speech, _(Please. note. sarcasm.) _standing and walking out of the living room into my hallway._

_"You know what Sam, I don't think this is going to work." I said with an annoyed sigh. He's done this so many times to me, left me for weeks to do a trip for his job. Countless times, I was left frustrated._

_"What? My trip? You know I have to do it Max, or—"_

_I shook my head and leaned against a wall. My black terrier dog Total trotted into the room and laid down at my feet, tilting his head at me as if to listen in. "No, no. Sam, I... I mean our relationship."_

_He sounded outraged. "Max, you're not breaking up with me, our you? We've dated for two years, Max— TWO! Did that all mean _nothing_ to you? Are you really going to throw that all away?"_

_Yup. He was PO'd alright. Pissed. Off. "Well, Sam-" I was proud how strong my voice sounded, despite how broken and shaken I was inside. "-a girl just can't wait forever. I know I can't. Besides, long distance relationships never work anyway."_

_"But...Max, I..." he sighed, and he sounded a bit desperate. "I'm in love with you, Max. Don't do this."_

_See, only now, when I'm about to break it off, does he admit his love for me. I almost, _almost_, stopped right then and there and dropped the whole thing-staying with him; but I knew the whole thing never would've worked out. "I'm sorry Sam. It's over. I hope you enjoy California."_

_"Max- Max WAIT A MINUTE! Max!" he voice continued on the other end until I ended the call. A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye, but I angrily wiped it away. I had to do it. As cliché as it sounds, it was for the best._

_**+End Flashback+**__  
_  
"At least he's got a flesh and blood family to go to." I muttered, deep in thought.

Nudge's head shot up (yes, dramatically). "What do you mean? You make it sound as if you don't have a family!"

I, too, was an orphan. I was put into the agency when I was only six months old. I never found out who my real parents are. But eventually I was adopted by Anne Walker, growing up with an older step sister named Carrie. We were close as sisters, of course we fought, but it was almost as if we were true blood related sisters, no matter how different we looked. (She was as tall as me, but had hazel eyes and brown wavy hair.) I ended up calling Anne 'Mom'. But, I never got over the feeling of how wrong it felt. Just...out of place.

"Well, Nudge— I do have a family. It consists of you, my sister and Angel and Gazzy." i pauesd.

She grinned and stood, slinging her arm around me as we continued to walk. "How about this: tomorrow after church, maybe hang a bit for lunch and hit a couple stores, do a little shopping?"

I almost groaned; I HATED shopping. So much walking, and wayyyy too many girly shops she dragged me through.

I ended up agreeing to go with her.

Why, you ask?

...Have I ever mentioned my hatred for Bambi eyes?

**~}{~**

_**I'll post ASAP Tomorrow, on New Years, I promise.**_** But the reviews have to be bumped up ****to at least 12 ****for the next chappie. You guys can add 5, right? Btw, changed my summary. Not attracting enough attention. Kinda boring too. Hm. Wtvs.**

**REVIEW! +5, ppl! (=****12 REVIEWS!)**

**;)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**My reviews gotta pass 12! **

**~Thx**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Being an OLD MAID and LIED TO!

**Hi again! Btw, thanks for all the reviews, didn't think id get this many for first n second chapter.**

**FYI: I'm stiiiiillllllll taking questions! Sooo ask away!**

**SO: any Q's ?**

**~Flockgrl18**

**Enjoy :)**

_Previously: She grinned and stood, slinging her arm around me as we continued to walk. "How about this: tomorrow after church, maybe hang a bit for lunch and hit a couple stores, do a little shopping?"_

_I almost groaned; I HATED shopping. So much walking, and wayyyy too many girly shops she dragged me through._

_I ended up agreeing to go with her._

_Why, you ask?_

_...Have I ever mentioned my hatred for Bambi eyes?_

**~}{~**

_The next day after running in the park with Nudge. Sam is out of town. It is a Sunday, 10:00 AM._

**MPOV**

I was sitting in Church with Mom, Carrie and her husband John, listening as the Reverend spoke a verse out of the Bible.

I hadn't seen my family in weeks, since they live way across town, so Mom invited me to Mass and for breakfast afterwards.

I tuned into what The Reverend was saying "…and eventually, Man will leave His Mother and Father to join His Wife…" I clenched my teeth in irritation. It had been six weeks since whatever I had with Sam ended, and everyone (aka Family and Nudge) was disappointed I hadn't found a guy yet. They think I'm not happy? Yeah, well, I'm certainly not happy now! Hearing this stuff about Man joining his wife so does not help my mood. Mom, on my left, turned her head to look at me; Tom, her husband and my stepfather, did the same; Carrie, on his left, turned to look at me, leaning forward a little; John, on Carrie's left leaned a little more to look at me.

I swear, it was like a domino effect! The Reverend says something about love and marriage and—BAM! There goes Mom, Tom, then Carrie and John.

I continued to keep my jaw locked and watched the Reverend, watching out of the corner of my eye as they all smirked and sat back.

Reverend continued. "…and He continues to remind us that it is better to marry, than to burn in passion."

My eyebrows shot up and I cursed in my mind, turning my head to the left slightly to acknowledge my family—who were, yes, looking at me. I winced and looked back ahead—slowly, slowly, slowly sinking in my seat.

**~}{~**

"Mom, you so set me up!" I complained as we exited the Church. "You knew exactly what that sermon was going to be about. That's why you asked me here!"

She smiled as she walked beside me. The others were trailing off somewhere behind us. "Oh, come now, Max. Fine, I admit, that much; but sweetie, you cant be stuck on Sam forever!"

I stopped abruptly, making her halt. "I am NOT stuck on him!" Psh, W_e've only dated for _two_ years!_

"Of course not, sweetie." She said quickly, a big smirk plastered on her face.

I huffed and we continued walking. I tried to tune her out but kept catching phrases like "another boyfriend" "thought you were going to get married" and "alone old maid"—

I stopped again and turned around to face her. "Why can't you all just be happy with what I do? I graduated with a degree in art and social work, for God's sake! I'm helping kids, saving lives!" well, that was a stretch but you gotta do that when dealing with Anne. "And just for the record, I don't need another boyfriend; I know you all thought I was getting married, 'cause I thought so too; and I am NOT gonna end up being an alone, old maid!" I exclaimed.

I turned around to keep walking but ran into the Reverend. "Oh! Reverend, I'm so sorry. It's great to see you!"

"Max!" he gave me a quick hug. "It's great to see you too! I haven't seen you in years!"

"Yes, I know; I moved closer to the city," I gave my mother a pointed look as I said to Reverend, "And I'm saving lives!"

He laughed. "Hey, can I speak to you a moment?" he asked me.

"Um, sure, I guess." I replied. I saw my mother grinning as we walked away.

"I was watching you in the congregation, and it reminded me of my nephew." He said, stopping us. I raised my eyebrow in question. "He's in the city, though a hopeless bachelor; the whole family's trying to marry him off!" He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a cared with a handwritten number on it, giving it to me. "Give him a call," he said with a smile.

I opened my mouth as I took the card. "You're..hooking…..me..up," I stated, slowly, placing the card in my bag.

"He makes good money; an interior designer, in fact." He said. I opened my mouth but he cut me off by saying, "Don't worry he's not gay; I checked."

I shut my mouth with a snap.

~}{~

Later, around 1:00 PM; shopping with Nudge.

She was still discussing things about me and Sam. "Max, admit it, you so want the fairy tale." We walked past the stores, glancing in through the glass windows every now and then.

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"The fairy tale. You know—a fairy tale romance… where a handsome guy comes in wearing a tux and waltz's you around the room. Like the 1930's. It's not real; and if you keep waiting for it, it just won't happen! Guys just aren't… that perfect!" she waved her hands in a circle for emphasis.

"I do not want the fairytale," I grumbled; but secretly? It didn't sound half bad.

Nudge giggled. "You so do."

I ignored her. "And as I told you yesterday at the park, I have a great life! I love my job, got loads of new friends."

"You get a new job?" she asked with a smirk.

"No." I answered warily. I already have one, why would I need another?

"Then how do you have any more friends?" Nudge said, laughing.

"Yoga," I lied. She smirked, knowing I don't take yoga classes.

"Max, you have somehow convinced yourself you don't need a man in your life to make you happy."

"I am happy!" I protested.

She ignored me. "And if you don't find a man, you'll end up like an alone Old Maid."

"I am NOT an Old Maid!" I exclaimed, remembering Mother had said the same thing earlier today. "Besides, you're single now too! Isn't your boyfriend married?"

"Hey! Don't make this about me!" She mocked a pout.

Yea, poor Nudge… She dated the guy for a year before she found out the guy was married… I almost laughed as I remember her stalking her boyfriend online, watching his profile on a website called MEETING SPOT (dot org). You could see whatever the person was doing…kinda like a Facebook, I guess.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I almost forgot; if a guy asks you to move in, say NO!" I gave her a funny look as she continued. "'Cause eventually, a long time of living with him, and sappy dinners and meetings and parties and whatnot, he'll never ask you to marry him" This time I laughed, seeing her frown.

I was still laughing as we entered a women's shoe shop, but what I saw in the store made me gasp and drop my handbag.

Nudge came up behind me and handed me my bag. "Max? What's—" She, too, gasped as she saw what I was staring at. "YOU!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Sam?" I said in disbelief.

**~}{~**

**(I should stop it there, but because I made you wait so long for my last update, I'll be nice. Think of the rest of this as another chapter. LuCkY YoU, GuYs! XD it'll cost you extra reviews, though! }:P)**

Sam whirled around immediately. "M-Max!" He stuttered. "Hi!"

"It's good to see you too," I replied sarcastically. "Mind explaining what you're doing here?" I pursed my lips, waiting for an answer. "You said you left for San Fran before you would go on your whole "travel the world to take pictures of frogs" thing."

"Oooh, do explain!" Nudge chimed in, glaring daggers at him. 'Atta girl, Nudge!

"Well, um, you see—" he started.

"Hey, how do these look on me?" A tall woman with long red hair came up to Sam, hand on his shoulder as she motioned to some slutty-looking red heels on her feet.

"I think you look great in 'em." Sam said to her softly. "Go get in line, I'll be there in a minute." She pecked him on the cheek, glanced at me, and walked away.

I gulped hard. "So. You got over me—us—fast." Nudge clicked her tongue with a short "tsk, tsk…"

"What?" he looked confused for a moment, then glanced back at the other girl who was just here. "Oh! No, no Max! This isn't what it looks like! I swear! That's Liz, my niece!"

Nudge made a raspberry sound, sticking her tongue out at him. Naw, I just love her! "Don't even try that, Sammy-boy. Don't you think Max deserves the truth? Don't give her that crap, about your "Niece", OOhhh!" she exclaimed.

"Max, I swear, that I am in no such relationship whatsoever, and I still lo—"

I cut him off with a hard slap that had the whole room staring. "Why don't you just say you lied, and you didn't leave for San Francisco because of Red Haired Wonder over there." I glared at him. "Goodbye Sam, and please—don't ever call me again." I added, referring to all the messeges he's left on my answering machine at home.

"Let's go, Max," Nudge said quietly, putting her arm around my shoulder and leading me out, just as tears pricked my eyes.

**~}{~**

And that's what you've all missed out so far. Here I am, crying a little in the hallway as I picked up to here Fang's voice, the Reverend's nephew. Asking me out at the WORST possible time.

(a/n: beginning of 1st chapter, here it is again to refresh your memory.)

"Yeah, is this Max?" the guy asked.

Me, being in the crappy mood I'm in, replied with a sharp: "Depends. Who wants to know?"

"Sorry. Name's Fang—the Reverend's nephew. He gave me your number."

NO KIDDING? "_Really_, now?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeahhh. It's weird. I know."

"Yyyup."

I could tell he was attempting to make conversation. "Well… My Uncle's a bit of an oddball like that. I mean, he just shoves this number in my hands, tells me to go out with this hot girl and—" he paused and I ALMOST laughed. Almost. I think he groaned, but it was muffled. Probably covering up the phone. Now this is good.

In the background I heard some other guy howl with laughter. "Nice one, man. Totally starting off great."

Fang called out, "Shut up, Ig." Once he came back to me, he said, "You know, maybe this is a bad time to ask you out. When's a better time to call you back?"

"Well…" I pretended to think about it. "Never. Never would be the. best. time. ever."

And I hung up before he could put in another word.

**~}{~**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE DATE! (with Fang of course, duh) . So how bad do you guys really wanna c it? I'll post tomorrow, I promise! IF I get 5 more reviews! My reviews have to hit at LEAST 17! 5 REVIEWS, PLEASE! Or NO UPDATE!**

**;)**

**PS: Loads of thx to my reviews, u guys r great! And thanks to Lucy Luver for making me laugh; luv ur review! Probably cuz u've seen the movie too! And I agree, its WAY AWESOME!**

**FYI: The movie im basing this off of was a two day thing on the Lifetime channel, called, well, "Marry Me", staring Lucy Liu. It's kinda a girl thing, so I dun think any guys wud like it much…. Lol.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEWS=17+, plz!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Turn Around, Max!

**Q&A: miriadharbour: they asked if it was 6 weeks or 6 months after the break up with sam, its actually 6 months! I changed it from 6 weeks, though, maybe I forgot to change it in ALL the chapters. But anyway, its 6 MONTHS! Thanks for bringing that up! I'll fix that now. :) and about the extremeness of the "Old Maid" thing, just a joke, if u saw the movie MARRY ME (starring Lucy Liu) u would totally get it, but that's ok! I see it your way, too. :)**

**~Flockgrl18**

**PS: heres a disclaiming 4 the rest of the story, I just realized I forgot!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**THANKS SOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, BTW! And just to let you know, im back in school (WAHHH!) and my parents (dad, mostly) is really making me work harder, and I have barely any time to update my stories! IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But this is extra long, don't worry! ;)**

**Thanks for stickin with me!**

_Chapter 4: Turn Around, Max…_

_Previously: I cut him off with a hard slap that had the whole room staring. "Why don't you just say you lied, and you didn't leave for San Francisco because of Red Haired Wonder over there." I glared at him. "Goodbye Sam, and please—don't ever call me again." I added, referring to all the messeges he's left on my answering machine at home._

_"Lets go, Max," Nudge said quietly, putting her arm around my shoulder and leading me out, just as tears pricked my eyes._

_***TIME SKIP***_

_"You know, maybe this is a bad time to ask you out. When's a better time to call you back?"_

_"Well…" I pretended to think about it. "Never. Never would be the. best. time. ever."_

_And I hung up before he could put in another word._

**(AUTHORS NOTE! I forgot who reviewd, but NO I did NOT put that in again, in the last chapter. I am not stupid, thank you. I even had an authors note in the chapter saying I included it the end of chapter 3 to REFRESH UR MEMORY. CAPISHE? COMPRENDE? OK! I think we're good here…. ^*grumbles*^)**

**~}{~**  
_At the Adoption Agency; 9:20 AM_

"MAX! Max—'scuse me, sorry!—Ma-ax! Wait Up!"

I stopped at my desk and turned around to see Nudge running up behind me. "Hey, Nudge."

"Aw, Max… I'm so sorry about yesterday!" she gave me a hug.

"It's not your fault, Nudge; It's all fine." I muttered. I know, I'm SO convincing.

She sat on the edge of my desk. "No it's not, you liar! Look at you! Its like how you were six months ago when you broke up—" she cut herself off and bit her lip. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's fine, Nudge!" I repeated, now annoyed. "Really, it is. He should be able to move on like that. I just wish I wasn't there to see it." I muttered the last bit under my breath.

"Really? Then it's ok if I hook you up?" She asked hopefully.

"No." I hope I made myself clear!

"Well, if I can't hook you up, at least call up that other dude—what was he…umm—Oh yeah! The Reverend's nephew! Yeah, that guy!" She grinned at me.

I plopped down in my seat, looking up at her sheepishly. "Well… about that….uhmmm…" I just looked at her.

But it seems my look said it all, because the next thing I knew her eyes were huge and she was talking to me as if I committed a crime! "What? No way! No, no, no, no, no! You did NOT just reject the guy…"

"Well, yeah… I kinda did." I said. She demanded an explanation and I gave it to her.

"Why, Max! You didn't just reject him, you freakin shot the guy down!"

I shrugged and spun once in my chair. "So? It's not like I actually shot the guy down."

She stuck her hand out, stopping my chair so it faced her. "Maybe not, especially to you, but to him it was! You call him back right now, Maximum!"

"I will n—" I started.

Joe, my boss interrupted my by walking up to my desk and slamming two folders down on my desk. I sadly recognized one as Gazzy's and one as Angel's. "You will not be doing anything and—um, Nudge, please go back to your desk." He asked. Joe frowned, seeing her sit on my desk.

Nudge pouted but got off. Before she actually left, she hissed at me, "Promise me you'll call him!"

I hissed, "Promise! Now go!" before turning back to Joe, glaring at him. "I hear you got Gazzy adopted," I said, voice steely.

Now he looked irritated. "Well, yes. And don't get me wrong, it worked out great. He's doing fine, I think. But you need to get Angel adopted, Max. We have other kids that need families, too. We don't have time for hopeless cases like hers. It's a wonder that boy was adopted anyway."

Now I was irritated. "Angel is _not_ hopeless." _Liie_. She kinda was. At first she had been so sweet but she never got adopted; eventually as she grew older she became a rebellious one. Kinda like me, I thought. "I know there's a family out there who would take her."

"Sure, Max, Sure. Now I need you to go and pick up Angel from the Panelli family."

I looked up immediately. "I thought they only adopted Gazzy. Did they decide to adopt her after all?" I asked hopefully.

He pursed his lips. "No. Sorry, Max." I sighed. "They only let Angel stay for a week because they knew she was in the system with Gazzy. They thought that maybe it would help Gazzy get used to their family. Turns out it didn't work so well. Their neighbor even let her stay for the rest of the week."

I felt like my head was going to explode with all this new information. "So…lemme get this straight: Angel started off in the Panelli house with the Gazzer, and it didn't work so Angel stayed the rest of the time with the neighbor next door?" He nodded

I raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't it work out at the Panelli's?"

He chuckled and at the same time we both said, "School."

I sighed and leaned back. "She is so like me. I always picked fights at school."

He just looked at me weirdly, as if to say, You? You're kidding, right?

I protested. "Only because people kept picking on my friends! Hey, I learned to stop!" I mumbled the end.

He chuckled again and said, "Whatever you say, Max. I told them you'd be on your way to get her…" He looked at me.

I just looked back. Ooookaayy, so…I snapped out of it and shot up. "Oh! Right, right. Gotcha. I think I'll leave now." I said heading for the elevator.

As I passed, Nudge sang out, "Remember your promise, Maxie!"

"Shut up!" I yelled back. I know, I'm so polite like that.

**~}{~**

I got out of my black convertible and rang the doorbell of the Panelli's neighbor. I found out that she was a widow named Ms. Orien (OH-RYE-IN). I guess I'll get the details from Angel.

..Boy, was I right.

After I said Goodbye to Ms. Orien, Angel tried to shoot away from the house as soon as the door shut. I grabbed her arm and we walked to the car slowly. "Alright, kid, slow it down a bit! Why in a rush?" I demanded, trying to hold onto her. She was about as tall as me, a couple inches shorter, which is a pretty good height for someone at the age of 17.

Angel made a disgusted face. "Look, that woman was _crazy_ and had it in for me!"

I sighed. "All families are crazy and have it in for you."

"Yeah, but this lady had OCD! Do you know what it's like to clean the bathroom of a person with OCD? It's not exactly a chore, it's a _career_."

I smirked at her humor. "Look, Angel, I'm on your side. But if you can't make it work with the next family, my boss is going to send you to court, and they're going to send you to Detention Center until you're 18th birthday. Do you want that?"

"Nooo," she grumbled. I knew she wanted to stay with her brother, but it wouldn't happen. Even if he is 18, the state says he needs parental supervision until he is out of high school.

"We're gonna make it work with the next family, okay?" I told her directly.

"You don't understand! _You_ probably came from some perfect crochet playing family." I saw her roll her eyes.

"Actually, I was adopted."

"You were in the system too?"

I smiled. "Yeah, but only for eight months, and I was too little to remember anything, anyway. But to this day I am still with my _perfectly_ strange, but _perfectly_ wonderful family." I opened the door in the backseat and she threw her stuff in.

She smirked. "Mmm-hmm. And why can't I stay with you?" she asked.

I almost groaned. Not this again… I open the passenger door. "Look, we've been through this already. I'm you're social worker, not your foster parent. Besides, I'm not even licensed to take care of you."

She pouted and her shoulders slumped. "But they wouldn't even know! I'll slide right in, and you don't even have a life, so it wouldn't even be noticable!"

I stood there shocked as I held the passenger door open for her. "Who told you that?"

"You did." I did? Oh yeah, I remember now. She asked me what happened one day and I told her about Sam. Ugh. That loser. (Sam, not Angel.)

"Well, I'm gonna get one," I said, defiantly.

She smirked wider and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Old Maid!" she sang. Ugh. That word again.

"Get in the car, _delinquent_!" I said, grinning smugly.

She laughed and got in.

**(a/n: delinquents are criminals that or still juvinile, or younger people that get into trouble, fyi. :) )**

**~}{~**

_Back at Max's work_

I took a deep breath as I left a message for him on his answering machine. "Hi, Fang. This is Max Ride, remember, from the other night? Uhm, sorry I was so rude, it was just…really bad timing. Anyway," to my dismay, I began rushing the words out. "I was thinking about what you were saying and… I agree! We might as well go out, what the hell." I let out a nervous laugh and almost growled as Angel sat across from me in an empty chair. I turned my chair around so she wouldn't see me talking, letting he face me back. "How about lunch at the new restaurant that went up last week? Five o'clock? You don't have to call me back. I'll be there anyway. So…if you show up, that'll be great! And if you don't, that's also great, it's all good. Well, uh, okay. Bye," I finished nervously and turned around to face Angel.

She was trying to hold back a laugh, I could tell. "Wow, _smooth_!" she said.

I rested my head in my hand to hide my burning cheeks, muttering, "Mind your own business." I got up and walked away, looking through some files.

"Hey!" I heard her follow me. "Any luck finding me a 'happy family'?" she asked sarcastically.

"Working on it!" I sang. "How are things at the Harnaways?" That was one of the families that helps our agency by taking in a kid or two. Not as foster parents, but as a favor. I still had one last chance to find Ange a family.

"They treat Spam like another food group." She said, in an overly-happy tone.

_Wow. I wonder what they think of other anned foods…_ Instead, I said, "Be nice to them. If they turn on you before I find you a family, you're going to Detention."

She sighed and said, "I know how to handle myself."

"Not without me, you don't." someone said.

We turned around to see Gazzy standing in the doorway. Angel jumped him in a hug, shouting "Gazzy!"

"Hey Gaz," I ruffled his hair when he hugged me. "What are you doing here? I thought you stayed with the Panellis?"

He smirked. "Nah. They knew I couldn't stay there happily without my little sister—ow," he rubbed his arm where Ange had just punched him, glaring playfully. "Anyway, they had Nudge take me back here." He grinned

I grinned back. _Mental Note to self: Majorly thank Nudge!_ "Well, its great to have you back, Gazzy. You're actually just in time to hear new about your sister."

He warily looked at Angel, who looked back innocently. "Oh, really?"

"Angel, you said you know how to take care of yourself—right?" I asked, placing a paper in the photo-copier.

"Yeah…" she answered. "So?"

"Well, then how come you got kicked out of P.E.?" I asked.

She shifted her weight onto her right foot and crossed her arms. "I refused to do the weigh-in; it's nobody's business what I weigh!" she answered stubbornly.

"You told the P.E. teacher she was a _cow_ and she had to get on the scale herself." I stated.

Gazzy had a full-blown grin on his face. "You did?" he asked her. She nodded and _not_ to our surprise, he high fived her and laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Ange, seriously. At least try to make an effort. For one, don't go around speaking your mind! I'm going to try to call off the suspension, 'cause if my boss were to find out he would send you to the Detention Center in a heartbeat."

"Max, phone call on line five!" someone called. I left with a quick "Be right back" to see who it was, snatching my copies on the way.

"Max Ride," I answered as I picked up.

**~}{~ skipping details of phone call, blah blah blah ~}{~**

"Oh, they'll fit in fine…" I answered, looking at Gaz and Ange. I almost laughed, seeing them photocopying their faces. "Yes, Goodbye."

I hung up and walked passed them, this time saying, "You two are in. Make it work this time!"

I walked away laughing when they held up the final photocopies of their faces.

Ange pointed to hers saying, "Aw, look! Cute!" while Gaz laughed at his own face.

**~}{~**

I sat there waiting at the restaurant, drinking a martini while I waited for Fang to show. It was already 40 minutes after 5, and I was wondering if he'd show at all.

The waiter, Jimmy, offered me another martini.

I snorted. "No thanks."

"Okay, well, um, is there another party coming?" he asked, looking at the empty chair across the table.

"I don't know. I don't have a crystal ball, I just have a cell phone in my pocket which hasn't rung yet." I replied quickly.

"Alright, alright; easy princess." Jimmy said.

Oops. "Sorry," I apologized. "I guess I'm a little tense."

He rolled his eyes. "I think I'll get you another drink."

I sighed, waiting a few more seconds before someone cleared their throat. "Excuse me?" I looked up see a very cute guy , all clad in black, with dark eyes. His black hair was a little long, but in the perfect way… a little hanging on the side of his face. "Max Ride?"

"Yes, that's me. Fang Manord? **(a/n: pronounced: MAY-NORD)**" I held out my hand and he shook it, sitting down.

"Yup."

I sipped my drink. "Any traffic coming over here?"

He looked over the menu. "No—Oh! They got seviche here, are you hungry?"

I frowned. "No… So, you didn't hit traffic?" I asked again, getting back on subject.

He quirked an eyebrow slightly. "No. Why?"

Now I was in a terrible mood. I took another sip of my martini. "It's just that you're, really late."

I thought he smirked, but the expression left his face as quickly as it came. "Well," he started, "I'd think you can give a guy a break after hanging up on him." Man, he was putting it lightly.

"Oh yeah," I smiled, thinking he was right, but then I remembered…. "Hey, I thought I apologized about that."

Now he smirked. "Yeah, on voicemail."

"Well, doesn't that count?"

"Technically, no. The best way to go is to actually talk to the person, or texting; yeah, texting is also a good way to go." He said.

I closed my mouth, which had dropped open a few seconds ago. Ohh no he didn't. He did not just go there! "I take it back." I refferd to my apology.

He smirked. "No take-backs."

If he wants a debate, he's got one. "Well," I began, "They did create phones with voicemail, so I think if the person doesn't pick up his phone, the other person should be able to leave a message and have it count. And as for texting, you know, its not quite as good as leaving a message. I mean c'mon, you do get to hear the other person's actual voice instead of reading text. If the people who made cellphones thought voicemail doesn't count, they wouldn't have created it, don't you think?" I said the entire think fast, but clear, making him get that I SO totally dissed him.

I took a deep drink of my martini, seeing him open and close his mouth out of the corner of his mouth. "Sure, yea—yea! I guess so."

MY turn to smirk.

So we ended that topic as he shouted "Jimmy!" to our waiter.

"Wait, wait, wait—you know him?" I asked.

Fang nodded. "Yea, I'm a regular here, since I helped design it. My friend Iggy handles most of it though."

"Ah," I replied shortly. I'm really not liking the direction of this date. There's too much tension between us, he hasn't opened up at all—not that I haven't either, unless you count my previous rant… "opening up."

"So… I also heard you just ended a long relationship. What happened?" he asked.

I blinked rapidly. Um, EXCUSE ME? I believe that is none of your business! I felt like saying. If he pries like this all the time, then I don't have a reason to be here. "I'd rather not talk about that, if that's okay with you.." I replied, raising an eyebrow as if saying 'Watch it, Fangy…'

He nodded, and I could tell he was a bit embarrassed. "Sorry. That kinda happened with me, too."

Okay, I thought. This is way too awkward. Besides, I'm not dealing with someone that has the same issues I do. I'm looking to get better, not stay worse.

Finally, I sighed and set my martini down, grabbing my handbag and looking at him. "Look, I'm sorry, Fang, but this doesn't seem like it's going to work. I feel like I'm living my past relationship—" I looked at him pointedly, "—over again, so… I think I'm just gonna leave."

I started to stand up, and he did the same—all while protesting,"Wha—but we're just getting started and I just got here and—"

I cut him off by seating myself down again, and abruptly asking him, "Can I ask you something?" (with a smile, of course…)

He just stared at me before clearing his throat and smoothly sitting down, a if nothing happened. "Yeah, okay."

I gave a little laugh and asked, "What is wrong with men?"

To me surprise, he wasn't shocked or disturbed with this question at all. Instead, he gave a small smile. "Well," he began, leaning forward on his knees, "Its kind of like this. We…learn to stop crying at three. And when we're eight and your father leaves the house, he tells you that you're gonna run everything, hold down the fort. Though, in your mind, you know that you're really not doing anything; 'cause its actually your mother that's doing all the work. Then we're eight. We start to see things differently. You find this rock on the ground and you see it as the best rock in the world. Its shiny, and sparkly, and the perfect shape and size. You show it to this girl to try to impress her, and she just laughs at you and walks away. You think to yourself, 'Why is she laughing?' You just. don't. understand her. Then when we get older, maybe… around 12, we have a bigger group of friends. Everything goes smoothly among middle school and high school, except theres this one girl that keeps catching your attention. So, we do what any other guy tries to do; we change ourselves to try to get her to notice. She does, but then at the same time, your _other_ friends notice how you're acting differently; so you gotta go change yourself back so your buddies are happy. This goes on throughout our life—we're stuck between you guys and our friends, trying to find a way to please both groups; trying to keep our friends, and find out what girls want. But in the end, we're still confused, and sometimes…we might need a little hint from the girl as to what. we're doing. wrong." He finished, rushing through the entire thing, and finally taking a sip of the beer Jimmy placed in front of him. _Whoa. He, like, totally dissed me back!_ No one can do that! Impressive...

He had captured my entire attention. "Fang, that was…wow. Beautiful, for lack of a better word." I laughed shook my head in surprise, then smiled. "Exactly how long did it take you to memorize that?"

"Three days." He smirked and took another sip.

I nodded, letting this sink in. _But, he's not any different…one side of me said. He's not any different than Sam!_

I kinda agreed with that side of me. I really didn't want to risk getting hurt again; especially so soon. So I decided to play this safe.

I stood, and Fang immediately put down his drink and looked up at me in surprise. "I still haven't changed my mind, though, Fang. I'm sorry you came all the way down here, but I don't think this is going to work." I bit my lip and looked around, not knowing what else to say. "Um, well, I hope this place stays in business, and…and I guess maybe I'll you around," I finished lamely. As I walked away, I stopped after the first step and turned around saying to Fang (who had stood), "Oh, and, please don't call me back…" I walked away before he could speak and headed towards the big glass door. Wayyyyyy on the other side of the room.

**FANG'S POV [A/N: YESS! I LUV HIS POV! x) ]**

I sat there, staring at her in shock as she stood. Even after my wonderful speech, she's deciding to leave! I tuned into what she was saying…"…And I guess, maybe, I'll see you around." She started to walk away, but stopped after the first step or so. She turned to me, as I stood up, and said, "Oh, and, please don't call me back…" and that's when she walked away.

Jimmy came over and sighed, setting the tray down and stood next to me. When I didn't say anything, he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Fang! Yo! Snap out of it, man!"

I blinked in response, my eyes still locked onto Max. There was just something about her that was different…in a very good way. Besides her being really beautiful. I turned to Jimmy abruptly, saying with a hint of a smile, "I'm gonna marry that girl."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Yea…sure thing, man." He glanced back at Max.

"No, no—I'm _serious_! I'm gonna marry that girl! Now look here—" I pointed to Max, who was stopped at the door. A large group had come in, so she waited patiently. "—if a girl turns around, she's in love with you. First rule on a first date."

Jimmy was doubtful of my prediction, as he was with everyone. "Where you come up with the stuff, Fang, I really don't know…" Jimmy mumbled, taking his tray and walking away.

But he didn't see it all. I watched, muttering to myself, "C'mon, Max, turn around… Max….." I looked on, watching as she took hold of the door and paused, glancing over her shoulder at me.

I grinned, seeing her continue walking away.

She turned around, so whether she knows it or not—we got something here. And I'm going to marry her.

**~}{~**

**Oookay! THE DATE is done! I hope that ending wasn't cheesy….**

**Lol. I'm sorry I took so long, but like I mentioned earlier, school has started again, to my disappointment. :( anyway, I made it really long, so can I have 10 + reviews pls? Lets try to get to 30, people!**

**(and im sowee for da waiiittt…. Im sad too!)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**REVIEWS=30+!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. I've got Moxie!

**OMG I totally forgot where I was going with this story, and im sure u guys hate me, I know. **

**But thank **_**CoffeeHouseGirl274**_** for the TWO reviews that got me saying, 'Yuuup I should probably update.' I MISS THIS STORY! And YES for the ppl out there who asked, this story IS based on that Lifetime Movie with Lucy Liu. THE BEST MOVIE. Siiighhhh.**

**So here's a long **_**Previously **_**to refresh your memories! ;) :**

* * *

_**FANG'S POV **_

_I sat there, staring at her in shock as she stood. Even after my wonderful speech, she's deciding to leave! I tuned into what she was saying…"…And I guess, maybe, I'll see you around." She started to walk away, but stopped after the first step or so. She turned to me, as I stood up, and said, "Oh, and, please don't call me back…" and that's when she walked away._

_Jimmy came over and sighed, setting the tray down and stood next to me. When I didn't say anything, he snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Fang! Yo! Snap out of it, man!"_

_I blinked in response, my eyes still locked onto Max. There was just something about her that was different…in a very good way. Besides her being really beautiful. I turned to Jimmy abruptly, saying with a hint of a smile, "I'm gonna marry that girl."_

_Jimmy raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Yea…sure thing, man." He glanced back at Max._

* * *

**~}{~**

_At Mother's House (REMEMBER MOTHER IS ANNE WALKER; SISTER NAMED CARRIE); backyard_

I came here to help mother out with the gardening, and what happens? We end up talking about my 'date' with Fang.

"Oh oh! Was he cute?" she asked me as she watered some flowers. I was busy tending to a rose bush next to her.

"Mother!"

"What?" she turned to me in amusement. "Oh, _please_, I can see it already."

"Well, _yes_, he was cute! But you're not listening to me, Mother! He was aggressive! He even lectured me a little. So, he may be a jerk. Do you WANT me to date a jerk?"

She objected. "Oh, honey you are making too many assumptions, and making this _way_ too complicated! I think you're asking too much of men; They're not us! They're not _intuitive;_ They can't _multitask_; _They're colorblind_!" I smiled and held in a laugh; it IS true that more men than women are colorblind. Haha. Men.

Mother continued with a smirk. "They seem broken, but they're not—they're _simple._ And they have things to teach us."

I rolled my eyes, thinking _what did TOM (her husband) teach her now? _"Like what?"

"That you don't have to have an emotional response to _everything."_

I snorted. "You SO did not learn that at all! Mother, you use tears like a weapon!" I remembered one time I was over for breakfast, with Tom, my sister Carrie and her husband John. I had to work the rest of the day, but she got me to ditch the rest of my day so I could stay longer. And yes, it was because of her tears. Which I totally knew were fake, but what else could I have done? She just would've gotten more emotional….. ugh.

"Yes, but I _know _I'm doing that!" She said in defense and once again I held back a laugh. That's my mother, for ya… "You're father taught me that!" I just stopped my work and looked at her. "And he taught me that most things work out. And he taught me patience, and not to go near _sharp objects_ when I'm upset, and how to pack a trunk. Lots of things." She finally said. I smiled.

She started waving her hands and arms around. "Oh, but you don't wanna hear any of _this_, because _you_ want the _fairy tale!_"Oh my gosh, Nudge said that exact same thing! Mother bent down to look at me. "Which is why you'll be an _old. maid_." WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Nudge said that too! I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"Anne!" I heard Tom call her from inside the house. "Can you come here a minute?"

Mother smirked. "Coming, Dear!"

"Nobody says Old Maid anymore!" I called towards her as she walked away laughing.

My phone rang at the same time. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi. It's me."

I rose an eyebrow. "Me…who?"

"Uh, _ME. Fang?" _ He said sarcastically, before saying, "Oh. I see. You didn't put me in your phone."

"Wow. You're calling me?" _after I specifically said _notto_….?_

"You know, you really shouldn't answer numbers that you don't recognize. That's one case where voicemail comes in handy." Oh my god, he's _actually_ bringing up our debate from the restaurant—where _I_ said voicemail counted and he said the opposite. "_Now_ I know you didn't like me enough to put my number in your phone, and that just…...makes me feel weird." He said with a humorous tone. "And, kinda excited. Do you want to go out this weekend?" Whoa. He caught me _completely_ offguard.

I have to admit though, he's got some guts. "I didn't think our date went that well…"

"It didn't. But I like you; you've got moxie."

"_I've got Moxie?"_

"Yeah. Come to my house, I wanna cook for you."

"Why? 'Cause I've got 'Moxie?' What is this, a 50's movie? Should I put on a pencil skirt and let you chase me around the desk?" I said sarcastically. And trust me, I made _sure_ I sounded sarcastic.

"Yeah. Sounds great. So I'll see you Saturday night. I'll text you the address."

"I—" Click. He hung up on me. I frowned….. mumbling "Moxie…" as I put my phone away.

* * *

**~}{~**

_At Fang's two-story place. (Part of a Condo, but Fang's part of the building is two story)_

I pressed the button on one of those speaker thingies that was on the wall outside of his front door. I was dressed in a simple navy dress; spaghetti strapped, knee length, blue sandals and my bag. And I brought a bottle of wine.

"Hi, It's Max," I said, speaking into the box when it beeped.

"Okay, come on in," I heard him say back through the speaker, and a buzzing sound came from the door, signaling that it was okay to go in.

I tried the handle but it didn't budge. Pushing, I sighed in irritation and pressed the button on the box again. It beeped and I said, "Yeah, it's still me."

"Okay sorry," he replied.

The door buzzed and I tried opening it again. _Noooope_. Tough-luck for me…

I shook my head and sighed again before going back to the box. I was about to press the button, but stopped when he said through the speaker, "Wait—don't touch it…." The door buzzed. "Now!"

I opened, and what do you know! Third time's the charm.

It shut behind me and I walked up to another door a few feet from the first one. I guess the first door was one of those security ones because there were other tenants that shared the building.

Fang opened the door right as I stepped up. "Ahh… so _this_ door opens?" I said.

"Hi to you too," He smirked. "I'm glad we worked that out," he added with a laugh.

I laughed with him. "Yeah, me too."

He nodded, looking at me. "Well, you look great. C'mon in."

"Thanks," I said.

His place made it very clear he wasn't poor in the _least._ A Spiral Staircase was on the right, and past that was the kitchen area, leading into the living room space in front of me, with more rooms off to my left. "Wow."

"I'm glad you changed your mind," he said, shutting the door. "Especially about that, uh, pencil skirt, too." He pointed to my dress.

I smirked and leaned forward. "It's a pencil dress," I corrected, before turning around towards the living room. "But Fang, this place looks amazing!"

"I try to put my own spin on it," he said, smiling, too, as he looked around. "Like the general vibe?"

"Well you did great—I mean, the textures, the pallettes, use of space…" I trailed off as I bent down to see what music he was playing. It sounded Jazzy…

He slowly nodded and looked at me. "It doesn't sound like you're making that stuff up."

I smiled. "Yeah. I studied art in school. And social work."

I heard him walk into the kitchen area and say, "Ooh, who won?"

I laughed. "Social work. For now, anyway…." I remembered the bottle of wine. "Oh! Almost forgot—this is for you," I said, handing him the bottle.

He read the label, saying "Great choice, thanks." He gestured towards the kitchen and dining area. "Shall we?"

I sat down at the counter that was next to the stove and watched him hunt down some glasses. "SO; how did you get started in designing?"

"Uh, I dunno. Legos, Sports, Tree-Houses; I just always liked designing stuff. Why? How did you get started in social working?"

I pursed my lips in memory. "I was adopted into the system at eight months old. I guess I always wondered what would've happened if they didn't come to get me."

He popped the bottle. "Welllll, I'm glad they did. And I'm glad your family goes to my Uncle's church."

I smiled and replied quietly, "Me too." _Okay, so he's honest. 1 Point for Fang…_

"Alright. Now let's get the big stuff out of the way. What happened in your last relationship?"

VERY honest. "He left me for frogs." See? I can be honest too!

He blinked rapidly and looked at me as he set down the glasses. "I'm sorry—_whaT_?"

I laughed at his reaction. "That's how I felt, too. So, what happened with you?"

"I didn't take her to the next level," he said, pouring the wine.

Really? _Most guys would rush to the top of each level as fast as they could,_ I thought. Instead I asked, "And why was that?"

"Dunno. She wasn't the one."

The one? "How did you know?"

"C'mon, you just know," he told me, handing me a glass.

I looked at him from where he stood, leaning on the counter. "So…you believe in all that stuff," I stated. It's like all that fiction crap about finding "THE ONE".

"Yea, I do. Don't you?"

I sipped my wine and just looked at him. "It's all a mystery to me."

"Mysteries are good," he said. And it was kind of at that moment where we kinda shared this look. I don't know what was _in_ that look, but it made me think more of Fang…especially after what he just said.

He broke the silence by drinking a little of his wine and saying, "Are you hungry?"

I just gave him a face that said, _Of course I'm hungry. _

"O-kay! Well come on over-" He walked around the counter into the kitchen. "I tried planning this out a little better, but the _Paella _is already done." He lifted the cover of a pan, revealing the sizzling Paella **[pronounced **_**PIE**_**-the letter: **_**A**_**- **_**UH**_**. Pie ay uh)**

I got up and followed him, taking a look. "Ooh. I don't think I ever met a man who can make Paella. Or a woman, for that matter." He went "mmhmm" as I took in the smell of the shellfish in the pan. "Mm, it smells _amazing_."

He chuckled at my reaction just as my phone went off over at the table. "Oh, excuse me," I said.

"No, no problem. This _only took_ 6 hours..." He said, jokingly, making me laugh.

"Hello, this is Max Ride." I said into my phone.

"Yes, Miss Ride, can you vouch for a girl by the name of Angel?" a lady said.

Angel. What is she up to now? And on my date too! "Yes, I can vouch for her."

"Well I calling from the local police station. We have her in police custody. We called her brother down as well, as requested by her."

"What's going on?"

"We're just calling to let you know she's on Suspension due to violent actions as well as running away. I'm sorry, but I believe she will be sent into the Detention Center."

"No. She's my responsibility. Please—just wait 'til I get there."

"Alright, I suppose we can wait 'til you arrive."

I sighed. "O-okay. I'm on my way." I hung up and put it back in my bag, looking at Fang in apology. "I'm sorry, I've gotta run."

"What's happening?" He asked.

"This girl I'm in charge of—she…ran away. And she's in police custody; I've gotta go get her."

"Right now?" He put aside the Paella and wiped his hands.

"Yes, or else they'll put her in Detention." I was already heading for the door.

I heard him throw the towel down and follow me. "Well wait, wait—Lemme drive you."

I looked at him over my shoulder and waved him off. "No it's fine, I'll—"

He interrupted and grabbed his keys. "No, no, you're upset, you shouldn't be driving. Let me take you—please."

It couldn't hurt. I nodded. "Okay. Um, thanks." He opened the door for me. "And—and I'm so sorry about all this—"

"It's okay, let's just go so we get there before it's too late." Fang said.

* * *

**~}{~**

**YES I KNOW I KNOW U ALL HATE ME! but im now going to continue this story, as much as I can! **

**But my only excuse for not updating (all my stories) is Im now a freshman, first year of HS, and I also made the JV Tennis team, so I have to practice with them, like, ALL WEEK LONG. So im very busy.**

**OKAY! SO, Um, I'll try to post TWO chapters today. I have to go to practice now, but I'll post another one by tonight! IF I get to 40 reviews. :) Yup. I'm back, Folks.**

**Thanks for all the reviews; I really do look forward to them! (no, seriously, they're my #1 priority when I check my inbox. XD)**

**40 plz! And next chappie! :P**

**Here's my question of the day, winner getting a virtual cookie for best answer: WHAT IS MOXIE?**

**~Luv Luv Luv~**


	6. Dylan's arrival

**Yuuup. Another day of Tennis with the team…omg I didn't know it would be this hard in HS! LOL nah, its good or me! to be able to say I made a JV team in Freshman year XD ahaha. Okay! Im gonna write as much as possible! That last chappie was soooooo lame. So here u goo!**

**_ALERT ALERT ALERT! INTRODUCING DYLAN!_**

**Ps-imma Mylan hater. DER.**

**:)**

**BTW in case u forgot heres the ages again:**

**ANGEL: 17**

**GAZZY: 18**

**NUDGE: 21**

**IGGY, FANG, MAX, DYLAN, SAM: 22**

* * *

**~}{~**

**MPOV**

Fang and I were currently waiting in a private room at the Police Station after briefly saying "Hello" and "Goodbye" to Gazzy. He was too distracting to the officers and, apparently, he was asked to wait in a separate room.

I was currently reading the report they had given me, on Angel.

"I thought she was arrested for running away." I mumbled, sitting in one of the two chairs.

Fang looked down at me as he leaned against the table. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shut the file and rested my cheek on my hand as I looked at him. "She was arrested for assaulting another minor." I said flatly. His eyes widened a little just as A police officer brought Angel in, seating her in the chair opposite of me.

"You have five minutes," the officer told us, and she and Fang left the room.

Angel kind of sat there, smilng sheepishly.

And we just sort of looked at each other for a few seconds of silence, before she looked towards the window and said, "Soooo, is that your date?" gesturing towards Fang.

"Angel, what were you thinking?"

"There was a kid in that house that I recognized from another foster home. He tried to make a move on me before, and he did it again. So I hit him with something-it was like a soccer trophy, I think."

I let out a tired breath.

Angel groaned. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt him! I was just….trying to, _make a point!_ Then I knew no one would listen so…..I ran. You can get me out, though, right Max?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

She slumped her shoulders and leaned forward, hands on the desk. "Aw, C'mon, Max! Vouch for me!"

"I will, but you're in the system now." I said. She's never been charged with anything before. Now the police had her on record. "This is bigger than the both of us."

She sat back in defeat. "Detention," she stated, and I nodded.

"Probably until you age out," I said. Meaning, until she's a legal adult. She's, like, only half a year until she's 18, so that's the only good out of all of this.

She sighed and looked back out the window, eyes focusing on something past my shoulder. "He's cute," She said abruptly. "You should go for it."

"Ange—" I started.

"He's marriage material! It looks like he has good sperm—you could have lots of babies," she suggested.

"I can't think about that right now!" I said, giving her a look.

She gave a dry laugh. "Why not? I think about it all the time." She paused. "Meeting some cute nerdy guy; having kids; buying a bad house in the suburbs with a fake fireplace and matching lazy place. "

I just shook my head, making her say, "What? A girl can't dream?"

I looked at her in astonishment. "You believe in all that?"

"Yeah. Why- 'cause I've seen a whole bunch of people get it wrong…it's just how you learn how to get it right."

I sighed and gathered the papers in the file, standing up. "My five minutes are up, Angel. If I can do anything else, I'll do it, okay?" She nodded and I smiled at her. "I'll see you later."

Fang met me as I walked out of the room and we headed down the hallway that led to the parking.

"I'm sorry," he said, catching me off-guard yet again. He does that a lot…

I gave him a look. "For what?"

"Well, it's just….tough night."

I laughed dryly. "Yeah, well…Um, thank you for dinner, and for taking me here." WE turned right down another hallway. "Oh and, I'm sorry about the Paella...Maybe you can make it again sometime?" I said with a grin. "Or, I can try to make it for you. _Or_ I can try to solve the national debt, which is probably just as likely as me trying to pull of Paella," I finished, laughing.

He smirked and said to me, "You don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Pretend. You could talk to me," He said, nudging me lightly with his arm.

I bit my lip. "I don't know you."

He nudged me again as he said, "Well, I'm here. What else are you going to do—go home and talk to your _dog?_"

Aha, Total. My NON-TALKING DOG, FOLKS. Though he understands what humans say very well. I smirked at Fang. "He never interrupts," I pointed out, making him laugh. Hmm. A very nice laugh. Max like-y.

It wouldn't hurt to get things out. So I spilled my mind, starting with a sigh. "You see the kids that are never gonna make it. You know it the moment you look at them. Bitter, Mature, Self-destructive," I shook my head. "So many different kids, and you harden yourself to those cases. And then you see the kids who have a chance. That girl back there, she still has dreams. She still thinks that she could have some traditional life; she's gonna make up for all the things she couldn't get. But I've seen the way the system works, and the odds are still against her. I can't tell her that," I said, as we somehow slowed down to a stop. "And at the same time, I can't _not_ tell her….you know?" I looked at Fang, waiting for some sort of advice, some commentary, anything.

And it really looked like he was going to say something genuine, real, _helpful_, because he looked over his shoulder briefly and watched an officer turn at the end, leaving just me and Fang in the hallway. SO I guess it was some really helpful stuff!

But nooo, he popped off with: "Would you consider marrying me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as if he was a FROG, and I immediately told him, "_Drop dead"_ before turning on my heel and walking off down the hallway. Damn this hallway for being so damn _long_!

I heard him abruptly follow me and say, "Whoa-whoa-whoa wait a sec! _What_ _happened_!" I turned down another hallway, still hearing him follow me. "I'm confused," he was saying. "What did I do?"

I picked up my pace and replied, "I just opened up to you in the way that I _don't_ open up to people, and you use that opportunity to make fun of me." It's like he's mocking my serious moment for a _freaking marriage proposal!_

"I-I- I'm being _completely_ serious." He sounded…honest. But I still didn't buy it.

"Oh, you seriously wanna marry me after knowing me for a grand total of 45 minutes, and only half of those minutes are pleasant?" I paused my rant to take a breath. "Okay my fault for that _unpleasantness_, but _seriously." _I rolled my eyes. I'm not this stupid.

"Things happen!"

"_Please_."

"Max—_Max." _He got in front of me, stopping me from walking off again. "Look, maybe your story's changing!" Story? What story? That stupid _fairytale_ story! He's kidding, right?

He recognized my irritated expression and waved his hands dismissively. "Okay, look. If you won't marry me, will you at _least_ finish our date?" He asked, searching my face as I thought. "_Please?"_ He added briefly, dropping his hands to his sides. I almost laughed; he sounded like a little kid.

* * *

**~}{~**

_Fang's Apartment…Again_

"O-kay…!" Fang said as we re-entered his place. He tossed his keys on the counter and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't suppose warmed up shellfish sounds appetizing?"

I rocked back on my heels. "Errmm, no…..not really."

He paused. "Oh! Okay….how about some wine?"

He handed me my glass. "Still good." I said, enjoying _anything_ at the moment. Maybe it'll calm my nerves at least….

"Hey," Fang frowned at the stove.

"What's the matter?" I came over and stood beside him. I frowned too. "Hey, where's your Paella?"

"Oh, sorry bro! Was that for your date?" A guy about mine Fang's age walked up to us from the the other room. I jumped. He scared the shit outta me…! "Heh, oops. Sorry. I didn't know…"

He had blue eyes and long shaggy blonde hair. He was also eating out of the pan of paella with a spoon. He looked at me and grinned. "Heyyy, you _scored_, buddy! Finally brought someone home!" He exclaimed, putting the spoon down and holding out his fist for a bump. Fang glared at him, but the guy didn't react.

Fang sighed. "Max, this is Iggy, my blind budd, and Iggy this is Max."

Iggy, being blind, actually found my hand and gently shook it. "_Pleasure_ to meet you, Max." He said. Wow. He's good for a blind guy.

" 'Hello's' are fine, too." I said, suppressing my laughter.

Fang patted Iggy on the shoulder hard, and started pushing him towards the door. "Ok, buddy, time for you to go home now."

"Awww Fang! Why can't I stay here and watch?" This time I laughed.

"You live next door to me, Ig! Stop by in the morning!" Fang said in annoyance, shutting the door in Iggy's face.

"You let him walk off with your pan of Paella?" I said in amusement.

He waved it off and sighed. "He'll be back tomorrow. Like I said, he's right next door, but he's practically my roommate. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. Known him since forever," he said, and I nodded. "Okay so where were we?"

I held up my wine glass. "Sipping wine, I believe."

He chuckled, then perked up. "Hey I have an idea. Don't move."

"Okayyy…" He left me at the counter and went into the living room. A few seconds later A slow song came on… I smiled to myself and peeked around the corner.

He turned around from the speaker and saw me smiling. "Huhhhh? Am I good or what?"

"It's nice," I said, grinning now.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." He waved me over. "C'mon down here."

I shook my head. _I can't believe I'm dating this guy… _

"I'll take that," Fang said, placing my wine on the coffee table. He slightly spread his arms. "And would you like to dance with me, Max?"

I chuckled and stepped forward. "Yes… yes, I would."

His mouth twitched into a faint smile, and he carefully wrapped an arm around my waist and took one hand as I placed my other hand on his shoulder.

So that's how it went. We kind of started dancing. He twirled me occasionally, and to my relief was always on time to the music.

Eventually, he placed my hand he was holding onto his chest, and I felt his free hand tuck a strand of hair behind my ear…and I think we all know what happens next. He leaned down and _kissed_ me of course!

It was slow and sweet, and eventually both his hands were at my waist, as mine her around his neck… and it was really _realllly_ nice.

Until someone came knocking on his door. Fang seemed to ignore it and kept kissing me.

I had to break away and smile at him. He groaned and leaned his forehead against mine, making me laugh. "You might wanna get that."

"Yeah." He sighed. "Okay, but hold that previous thought; hold that _position,_ actually," he called as he headed to the door.

I brushed my finger across my lips, still feeling the kiss.

Interrupting my thoughts was our interruption. A _very_ cute guy (dark blonde hair and blue eyes) came in wearing a black tux and had a bag over his shoulder. He looked like another guy our age—and he gave Fang one of those guy-hugs. "Heyyy, man! Wazzzzup?"He pulled away and they tapped each other on the shoulder. "You look great, Fang!" He said, referring to Fang's Black jeans and black button up. "What's the occasion? Wait—let's grab a drink, first." He said, walking off to the other rooms.

"Oh, um—it's great you're here, Dylan! But, uh, what are you doing here? What happened to Miyorka?" Fang asked, closing the front door.

_Dylan_ answered as he came back from the other room. "_Malaysia," _ he corrected. "And that was yesterday. _Tonight_ I went straight to my hotel for the upcoming meeting and guess what?" He lifted his hands for emphasis. "They lost my reservation."

Fang sighed. "Ah. The reservation you never _made._"

**FPOV**

Dylan smirked. "C'mon, man, you know I don't like hotels."

I stepped a little closer and said quietly. "Look, I got a, uh,—well…." I gestured to my right, towards the living room where Max was.

Dylan didn't catch my drift. He just searched my face. "You…gotta, _what_?"

I gestured again and glared at him.

He finally looked over and saw Max (who was currently looking through my music….and sadly picked the wrong time to be _bending over) _, then he grinned in appreciation. "Ohh, I like what you got, there, Fang…"

"Hey hey hey," I placed a hand on his chest as he tried to move forward. "Ease off."

Dylan brushed my hand off and kept grinning. "Ah. _Sorry_," he said smugly.

We started towards the living room and Max heard, meeting us halfway. "Dylan this is Max," I said, "Max, this is another good friend and my college roommate Dylan."

"I really should go," Dylan said, as Max said, "Hi".

"Nah, stay for a drink," I said. I wasn't going to kick him out now. Though I really, really, _really_ wanted to. "You two talk, I'll make up a guest room," I said, as I headed towards the spiral staircase.

"Thanks, man." I heard him say. Yyup. He really owed me…

**MPOV**

"So," I said, testing out small talk. "College."

"Yup," Dylan said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Which one?"

He paused. "Yale… Princeton… "

"Brown!" I heard Fang call from upstairs.

Dylan grinned and pointed upstairs, making me smile. "Brown, that's the one. I transferred a lot." I nodded in understanding and he said, "So how about that drink?"

I clasped my hands and then pointed to the kitchen. "Oh—right! I'll go get you a glass," I said.

He smiled and nodded. As I was walking by him, I tripped on something and fell, but to my surprise he caught me, and twisted me like I was his dance partner, and bent us down while holding me up.

"You alright?" He asked me, smiling.

Wow. He's really…._wow_. "Fine," I said quietly, still looking up at him. I swear to GOD he was even leaning in, slightly, to kiss me!

"Am I interrupting?" I heard Fang say up the stairs. Dylan stopped and set me back on my feet.

"Oh! No!" was my great response. "Uh, I fell. And….he caught me." I explained, looking up at him on the staircase.

"I caught her." Dylan said awkwardly, shifting his position.

"Likely story…" he said sarcastically, not giving anything away in his expression.

Oh boy…this is awkward….

He came back down the stairs and stood next to me, while Dylan sat down and instead started sipping _my_ wine. "Please do not take liberties with the furture Mrs. Manord, Dylan!" Fang said, smirking at my reaction. **[remember MANORD is said MAY-NORD]**

Dylan paused, mid-sip. "Is that what we're celebrating here?"

I quickly said, "No!" while Fang said, "Well, not yet, I just asked her."

"in a police station," I pointed out, giving him a look. "I-I haven't answered," I told Dylan.

Dylan watched us in amusement. "Of course you haven't, because he _asked you_ in a _police station."_ He made a sweeping motion with his hand for effect, then gestured to Fang. "Haven't I taught you _any_ manners?"

Fang shook his head, clearly annoyed. "Hey, _you_ came here, on my first date-with the future Mrs. Manord-looking for a place to stay, so NO, you did not teach me any manners," he concluded.

Dylan raised a hand. "This is your first date?"

Fang turned to me, amusement in _his_ eyes now. "Well, the other one didn't really count, did it?"

I held in a laugh. "You mean the one where I walked out on you?—probably not."

Fang looked at Dylan and then nodded, answering his question.

Dylan let out a 'Hmmm…' before saying sarcastically, "This sounds like a stable relationship!" I rolled my eyes. "Hey, can I be the best man so I can console her when this whole thing doesn't work?" he asked immediately.

"No," Fang answered curtly.

Dylan went "Hmmm…" again then sipped the wine before looking at the glass oddly. "Maybe this is _debri_ or maybe it's Coca Cola or something but-" He set it down and said to Fang cheerily, "You know? I wanna martini."

"Get dressed for it." Fang shot back.

Dylan chuckled and stood. "Okay nevermind. I'm tired, It's late, and I think I'll go to bed," said as he began climbing the spiral stairs. He paused halfway and said down to us, "See you at the wedding?"

"Yeah yeah, _G'night, Dylan," _Fang called up.

"G'night," I added.

Fang let out a very long breath. "He's great. He is." I gave him a look that said, _He is LOADS of work…_ but he just added, "I don't get to see him often, but when I do, it's kind of like we're back in college." I just raised my eyebrows. "Okay I'm _sorry—_he can be a bit bombastic , but you just got to get to know him."

I pouted. "He insulted my wine."

We laughed. "Yes he did. And you know what?" He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "He will _not_ be the best man."

I laughed again and he gave me a short kiss. "You don't really think we're getting married, do you?" I chuckled. "I mean, that proposal wasn't real, right?"

In response he kissed me longer, and deeper. I broke off early and mumbled, "Of course it wasn't real, I'm crazy…." He grunted and just pulled me back for another kiss.

This time he made it last before he pulled away and looked at me. "When can I see you again?"

I smiled. "When do you _want_ to see me again?"

He smirked. "Tomorrow."

"I'll check my schedule," I said, and he kissed me, YES again.

I smiled and said against his lips, "Tomorrow's good."

"And—everyday after that…" he added, making laugh as he pulled me into one more kiss.

* * *

**~}{~**

**AWWW aint that sweet? If you liked it review! And thanks to **_**FangNotFnick**_** for winning the Moxie explanation. XD**

**And also, Im proud to say I actually AM updating twice in one day! This is like the only time I've every done that! Hopefully that proves that this story is NOT a dead end! **

**Review please! :P**


	7. Interrupted!

**Awwww. You guys are awesome readers. XD**

**ON WITH THE WEDDING!**

XD JK no wedding…..yet. :O

**STAY TUNED~~~**

* * *

_After court; midday, heading through shopping mall to meet Fang._

I did end up going to court to fight for Angel's case. But they ended up holding her in Detention, just in the meantime until the Judge made a final decision.

I finally found the restaurant I was looking for. Another very fancy one.

I went in and saw Fang sitting at a table in a private corner. "Hi," I said as I came over.

"Hey!" He said, standing up.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek as I asked. "_Am_ I late?"

Fang shook his head as I sat down. "Nah, I'm just early." Like a true gentleman, he pushed in my chair.

I smiled. "Well _good._ This is really nice, by the way." I looked around at the place, then looked at Fang suspiciously. "Did you design this place too?" I asked. I remember how he also designed the place I first met him at (during the date where I walked out on him).

"Yes, I did."

I laughed. "Are you just going to keep showing me you're greatest hits?"

"Yes—I am _wooing_ you. Or, trying to, anyway. Do you feel wooed?" He asked. I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

I giggled again. "Yes, I feel _very_ wooed." Not really, but it _was_ really sweet. And smart. I mean, if you're gonna date a girl, you might as well show off a little.

As we looked through the menus, I asked, "So how are things with your roommate?"

He started pouring some wine. "Uh, okay, I guess. I haven't seen much of him lately. He was on business all day…"

That perked my interest. "Ohh, what does he do?"

"Buys and sells stuff, I think. Like, I dunno… buildings, countries; he's very rich. He was born that way, so you can't really change how he is."

I took a sip of my wine. "I'll…remember that…"

He smirked, sensing the hesitation in my voice as I spoke. "Uh oh. Is this our first little 'snap?'—Do you hate my friend?"

I shook my head, fast. "No, not at all! I don't even _know_ your friend. He just doesn't seem like you at all."

He looked at me quizzically. "How's that?"

"Well, you seem responsible and grounded, and he's…" I waved my hand, at a loss of words. "well, the other thing."

"Well, he's a player. At lease he can admit it. As long as you don't have to date the guy…" he chuckled.

I smirked. "Well, I already dated him." At his shocked expression, I added, "Well, a _guy_ like him." I did a double take and paused. "Okay, maybe _more_ than one guy like him; I'm _over it_."

"Good—" he started, but I continued cutting him off.

"So I guess I just sort of realized that I want a guy like _you_," I said, getting his attention, "and I don't want _you_ to be a guy like _him_."

He gave me a genuine smile (_God_ I love that smile!) "Well, you don't have to worry, 'cause I just _know_ a guy like that…okay?"

I smiled back and replied softly, "Okay."

He leaned forward to give me a sweet kiss (a real one this time; not one on the cheek), and I kissed him back. But he broke it off to say, "Now. Will you marry me?" It kinda came out as a statement.

I laughed and sat back, reaching for my glass. "No! I mean, not yet! Someone has _got _to put the brakes on you, because we don't even know each other! C'mon, we have to be sensible."

He sighed. "You're right. I totally agree." He paused and frowned. "As a matter of fact, I'm over it." He waved his hand at me. "I think we should just be friends," he said. He looked _totally _serious. But I knew he was joking; I could read it in his eyes. I laughed because at the same time he said that, he was leaning forward; I met him halfway for a second kiss.

HowEVVVERR… we got interrupted.

Right when our lips met, Dylan popped up out of nowhere, right next to our faces, making me jump back in surprise. "Oh!"

"Hey, hey!" He grinned at the two of us. Fang looked pissed, by the way. "I locked myself out," he explained. He put his hands up in mock surrender. "I know, I know; I'm an idiot." He sighed and plopped down on a chair _not_ next to Fang, but next to _moi_. He grinned at me. "And the future Mrs. Manord is looking very lovely tonight."

I smiled and said, "Well, thank you. And _Max_ is fine," I added, correcting him.

He chewed on a breadstick. "Who's Max?"

I smirked. "_Me,_ that's my name."

He laughed. "Oh! Oh yeah. And _I'm_ still Dylan," he added, joking.

"Yes you are…." I agreed, awkwardly. I took another sip of my wine.

Fang sighed and reached across the table, handing Dylan his keys. "Now you're not gonna lose these are you?"

Dylan sighed too. "No—I'm gonna go straight home, eat some pizza, and watch the history channel."

"Really?" Fang said skeptically.

"Really."

"Really?"

Dylan finally turned to me. "I have a quiet side," he assured me, adding a wink.

"_Really_?" I asked, surprised. _S-h-o-c-k-e-r….._

"Yes; now you two just go on ahead and enjoy the rest of tonight," he said, picking up another breadstick.

Fang started to say, "Good. Well, I guess I'll see you tonight and—"

I cut him off by asking Dylan, "Do you wanna join us for dinner?"

He paused, but shook his head. "Nah, I don't wanna _impose_."

"No, no! It's fine!" I looked back at Fang, who I noticed was gritting his teeth. He forced a tiny smile when I looked at him. "I should probably get to know Fang's best friend anyway, right?"

"Oh, well if that's the case, then I accept." He grinned. He grabbed Fang's glass of wine just as Fang started to reach for it. Sipping it, he told me, "You know I had just been going through the entire phonebook, and there is not a _single_ _woman_ who is still speaking to me." He paused. "Well, there is one girl, but I don't remember what she looks like. I shouldn't risk it, though, riiighht?" he laughed.

Fang forced a laugh with him as I just stared in surprise. "Ahhh, he's just kidding," Fang told me.

"Absolutely kidding," Dylan said. He drained Fang's glass and laughed again, grinning as he set it down.

* * *

**Teehee. Imma back-a! **

**Soooo this was really short, but I AM going to update again tonight! I just thought that this one would be a little too long. :)**

**OKkkkkkk so thanks for the reviews! ^^ I have such awesome readers. xP**


	8. G'bye, Fang! Hello, Dylan!

**HAH. I told you I'd be back. :D**

**On with Max's crazy crazy life!**

* * *

**~}{~**

_Back At Work...Morning... _

**MPOV**

"Ohhh…" I heard Nudge sighing at her desk behind me.

Ignoring her, I continued my work.

She gave a more pronounced, louder sigh.

Ticked off, I placed both hands on my desk in front of me and said back to her, "_What?"_

I heard her perk up. "Oh you're not busy?" That dirty little rat….

I groaned. "I can take a break," I said, pushing my desk so I wheeled back to her on my chair.

"Okay, come check this out!" She pointed to the screen of her computer as rolled in next to her. "This is Andy's wife's blog."

"Who's Andy?"

"My boyfriend. Now—"

I grinned "Oh! So _he's_ the boyfriend of yours that's married! Aha, okay. Continue."

"Shush. Now take a look at this: 'Leslie is showing off her new ring on her anniversary'" she read. It showed a picture of a hand with a big silver diamond ring; I assume that was Nudge's Boyfriend's Wife.

"Why are you checking out her blog?" I asked.

She waved me off. "Oh, you know, I wanted to see her identity and stuff—"

"You're cyber stalking her!"

"I am not! You're missing the point! He bought her an anniversary ring one day after he told me I was the 'wind beneath his wings.'"

"He said that?" how cheesy.

"Yeahhh..." I rolled my eyes at the dreamy look on her face. "So I decided, you know, I think I'm gonna give that MEETING SPOT,org a shot. You should see my profile." A couple clicks and she pulled it up.

I almost laughed at her username. "Are you really calling yourself 'PartyInABox'?"

She smirked. "Well its better than 'PartyWithABox'."

She clicked a couple more times, but something caught my attention. "Whoa-Whoa—Go back…"

"What?"

I pointed to the side bar. There was Fang's picture there, and his name _Nick Manord. _I smiled. "That's him."

"That's _your_ Fang?"

"Yeeeup."

She grinned. "He's _cuuuuuutttte_!"

I laughed. "Yeah, I know."

She paused and looked at me. "Why is he still _on_ MeetingSpot,org?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I guess he wants to let the contract thing run out. I'm still on it for another month or something like that..."

"Right, right, but you're just…not active."

"Yea. I'm sure he is, too." I said.

She nodded slowly, looking between the screen and me.

A thought hit me, and I quickly reached for the mouse, at the same time Nudge did. "No! Nudge! I don't wanna know; _I don't wanna know_!"

At the same time, she was saying, "Yes you do, _yes you do_!" and she was trying to pry the mouse out of my hand.

"It will set your mind at _ease_!" She tried.

"_I don't computer-stalk people!"_ I shot back.

I grabbed a paper weight on her desk and held it up saying, "Back off." I started waving my hand around. "_Back_ _off_….."

She took her hand off the mouse and raised her hands in surrender, nodding her head slowly.

I nodded back, setting the paper weight down easily and slowly taking my hand off the mouse.

…Of course this is Nudge we're talking about. In a flash, she had simply clicked the mouse, just once.

…Too bad the mouse on the screen happened to be hovering over Fang's name.

That click sent us straight to his profile.

At the top in red was the notice: "Account Active In Last 12 Hours"

We both stared at the screen.

"That could mean anything…" Nudge finally said.

"Right, but what…" I mean, he met ME, and wanted to MARRY ME. so why would he be on this dating service website?

"I have no idea," she said to me, wincing.

I looked up. "What is he doing here?"

"I said I have no idea," Nudge responded.

I tapped her shoulder. "No, I mean he's _actually_ here…"

"_Huh?" _She immediately looked up. "Go—Don't make a scene in front of the children!" She whispered, referring to the play area off to the side of the office, where a few toddlers were playing. She gave me a little push and I stood up to meet Fang.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hi!...I thought we were meeting at the restaurant," I said.

He looked a little nervous. "Yeah, I'm sorry; I have to cancel. I have to go out of town."

"Oh…when?"

"Right now; I gotta go to Austin." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm—I'm really sorry; I'm designing a bar there, and it's kind of an '80's thing, so…you know, colored glass, black wallpaper—the works, and…" He looked over to my right to see Nudge watching us, chin on her hand. "Uh, _hi_."

"Hi!" she said cheerily.

I took his arm and led him to an empty conference room. "So when are you going to be back?"

"Couple of days. A college buddy of mine bought a bar and asked me to jump in, so…"

Another college buddy, huh? "Um, how many college buddies do you have?" I said awkwardly.

He started to laugh, saying "A few", but then he stopped. "Wait a second, you think I'm making this up? Why would I do that?"

My lips formed a line. "No, you wouldn't…" I scoffed before smiling. "I'm sorry, just forget it. So call me soon, though, 'kay?"

He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. "I miss you already." Insert long kiss here. He broke off, saying, "I will call you—" He gave me another kiss. "—from Miami." Then he turned to leave, opening the door and starting to walk off.

I frowned as he left me there. _Miami? _ "You mean _Austin?" _ I called.

He turned around, then pointed at me as he walked backwards. "Right, Austin. It's usually Miami." And then he disappeared around the corner.

Miami, huh? Hm…

* * *

**~}{~**

_Mother (Anne)'s place. Carrie's baby shower; in garden, early morning._

I was currently at my sister's baby shower, with her three best friends Carly, Courtney, and Candice. Know it's really weird, with those three starting with C's, AND my sister Carrie starting with a C….my gosh, they all drive me insanneee…..

Especially when the subject turned to me; how they thought how "_lonely_ it must me to be single." Then they find out I found a guy, who already asked me to marry him after two dates, and putting that together with how Sam left me for frogs, they now think I should question my judgment in men.

"My judgment is fine." Turning to Carrie, I said, "Can you PLEASE wait until you meet him to decide that he's a jerk?"

She smiled at me. "Okay. When can I meet him."

"When he gets back from his business trip."

The three C's looked between each other, then looked at my sister, all of them sharing a look.

"What?" I finally asked, tired of being out of the loop.

The blonde one—Candice—laughed and said, "Two dates, a marriage proposal, and a business trip? Sounds a little fishy if you ask me."

"Yeah, I mean, _I_ think you should have him background checked." Carly added.

They all nodded in agreement.

I shook my head. "I dunno. That doesn't sound like the _ideal_ _start_ to a relationship."

"OR," Carrie started, using her hands for emphasis. "you can just casually stroll past his house and check if it's _really_ empty."

The others all said "YES" at the same time and pointed at Carrie.

I gave them all a look. "I'm not gonna _stalk_ him!"

"Sweetie," Carrie said. "better safe than sorry!"

Man, she made this sound life-threatening!

I gave them all fake smiles. "Weell, thank you _all_ for sharing my '_happiness!'" _Lordy, I have _got_ to get outta here…. "I think I'll go get some coffee to come down from the high…" I quickly excused myself and went back inside the house to hunt down the coffee pot.

I saw John, Carrie's husband, as soon as I entered the kitchen. "Oh, hi John! I didn't know you were here," I said as I poured myself a cup.

"Hey….and yeah. Trying to stay out of the way…" He said. I noticed he was busy.

"Doing dishes?"

"Yeeup." *Clang. Another dish went into the sink.

"You don't mind doing that?"

"Helping out my pregnant wife with domestic chores? No, I don't mind that." He smiled.

"So, what are you—the greatest man in the world?" I teased.

"I do my best," he replied.

A bunch of squeels and cheers came from the party outside. I mentally groaned, then took a look at John. "Hey. If I slipped out, could that be our little secret?"

He smirked. "We never had this conversation." He gave me a wink as I started to head out.

"Thanks, John."

* * *

**~}{~**

_Outside Fang's house, midday._

I'm _actually_ doing what my sister recommended. Yes siree. I was strolling outside of Fang's apartment, pretty much pacing back and forth, before I built up the nerve to go up and buzz the bell to his house.

No one answered, so I turned around, right as the door opened.

And there stood Dylan. "Helloo. Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, um, no. I mean, well—is Fang home, by any chance?"

"Noope. Business Trip. Didn't he tell you?" he asked.

"Oh, he did! I just thought maybe he came back early, I guess not, _anyway—"_ I paused to take a breath, since I just _rushed_ all that out in practically one word. "It's nice to see you again!" I said, making that my 'Goodbye' as I turned around.

"Wanna see some art?" He asked. I heard him follow me.

"What?" I stopped.

He came up beside me. "Art. There was a painting I was thinking about buying, and Fang said you were an artist." He put an arm around my shoulders as we started walking.

"He did?" Aw. Fang was talking about me!

"So what do you say? You give me some art advice, and I'll answer all your questions about Fang." Dylan said, grinning.

"Sure," I said softly…

* * *

**~}{~**

_Walking around town; afternoon._

"I can't believe you just pulled out your checkbook and _bought_ that painting!" I said, still laughing.

Dylan laughed with me. "You said I should, remember?"

"I said _I liked it_, I had no idea how much it cost!"

"Alright, we shouldn't be talking about me. _I _should be giving you the dirt on Fang, as promised."

"Okay. Uh….what was Fang like in school?"

He chuckled slightly at my question. "Kind of how he is now. A visionary; smart, focused, set cold, made it look easy—but _funny_, not uptight. And loyal. He'd cover for me when I would 'go off the rails'. Which, could be quite a bit." He paused. "Well, what do _you_ see in Fang?"

"A guy who knows what he wants, and…who he is; that means a lot. He's not some guy that's gonna travel the world at the drop of a hat," I said, thinking of Sam. I stopped, looking at him to say, "And no, I didn't mean you," I added, remembering that Dylan's job asked him to go to various places.

He laughed slightly. "It sure does sound a lot like me."

"Nah….it's just that my ex-boyfriend, he always traveled the world."

"And he didn't take you with him?"

"No, I didn't want to go! I wanted to just stay here, build a life, you know?" he grunted in response. "I just feel like the 'World Traveling Guy' is just running from something."

Dylan laughed.

I held my laugh in. "No! _Not_ you!" I added, still not trying to offend him.

"No. You know what? You're right. I am running from something." Dylan said.

"What?"

"Ordinary life. Marriage, Kids, Mortage; pretty much everything you value."

I smiled, liking his honesty. "I guess we're just polar opposites."

"Yea," he suddenly grinned and looked at me. "But that's good right? 'Cause all of the polar opposites are disappearing—" He stopped when I starting laughing. "Oh wait….that's ice caps. Polar Ice caps. Okayokay, nevermind. Polar Opposites are just fine."

I stopped laughing and then asked, "So what do you do?"

"What do I do? Let's see…I uh, play tennis, I ride horses, I race cars, I jump out of planes, I travel to exotic Por-tu-gal…" he grinned at me as I laughed again.

"No, I mean what do you do for a living? Do you have an actual job?"

"I do." He smirked. "I'm _rich."_

"That's a job?"

"That's what part of living sounds."

My phone started ringing, interrupting our discussion. "Speaking of work," I said reading the caller ID. "Excuse me." I answered with, "Hi, this is Max Ride." I paused as I listened. "Right now? I thought the decision wasn't until next week." I sighed, still listening. "Okay it'll take me thirty minutes to get there, just tell Judge Barbara I'm on my way."

I hung up and turned to Dylan. "Um, I'm so sorry, but I have to be in court," I said, as I put my phone away in my bag.

"Court? I thought you were an artist."

"I'm a social worker. I have a teenager that has a hearing right now," I explained.

"Ah." He nodded, then gestured towards the parking lot. "I'll give you a ride."

"No, no, I'll just jump in a cab." I said, waving my hands to say 'No.'

He just smirked, and put his hand on my waist, pulling me with him.

So I gave in, and uh—he gave me a ride.

On his motorcycle.

…AND IT WAS FUN….

* * *

**~}{~**

_In Judge Barbara's courtroom._

"Thank you for showing up, Miss Ride," Judge Barbara said. I walked in and sat in the front row, while I saw Dylan sit in the very back.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had this scheduled for next week."

"I've reached my decision early, that's my prerogative," she explained.

"Of course," I replied. She pointed at me, and motioned for me to come forward. I stood next to Angel's table, standing in the middle of the aisle.

"I've had a chance to go over Angel's transcript," the Judge said. "This is a girl that has had _more_ than her share of chances." I saw Angel bow her head at that. "But your commitment to this girl means something to me. Sometimes all a person needs is a champion in her corner. You could be that person for her."

"Yes, your honor."

"Therefore, I am placing her under _your_ custody for a period of three months, at which time we will review her status," she concluded.

Oh no she did _not…_ "You mean as in living with me?" I asked flatly.

Judge smiled and nodded. "That's exactly what I mean."

"But it's against protocol; and I'm not licensed!" More quietly, I added, "It's a bad idea…"

Judge Barbara smirked at me. "I don't have bad ideas, Miss Ride. As for the other things, I've taken care of it. I know some people in the court system." She smiled towards Angel.

I looked between the two of them and said, "Your Honor, I—"

"It's this or Detention," she interrupted. "til her 18th birthday."

My shoulders slumped in defeat, especially when I looked over and saw Angel's pleading face. "Yes, your Honor."

"Yes you accept Angel as your ward?"

"Yes." I sighed.

She slammed her mallet, closing the case. "I love it when it all works out…"

I heard a muffled squeal or happiness come from Angel and soon she had jumped up and hugged me. "ThankYouThankYouThankYou!" she said to me.

I patted her back and looked over her shoulder at Dylan, who smirked at me in amusement. I just glared at him and mouthed, 'Don't push it…' before eventually smiling.

* * *

**~}{~**

**OKAY! That's all for now, folks! STAY TUNED! (Hah, my favorite line from the I AM NUMBER FOUR Movie. XD)**

**And don't forget….**

**REVIEW!**

**Btw, tell me how you like/dislike Dylan's character. Whaddya think? Tell me your opinions. :)**


	9. OOPS! I Love You!

_**Ahaha IM SO GLAD to see that we are ALL DYALN HATERS! ;D FAX FOREVER!**_

**And for those who asked, the movie MARRY ME is pretty much my story. I used the same dialogue (I think) and just made it fit the Maximum Ride characters and persona. Sooo u guys pretty much know the movie already. ;)**

**STILL, you should see the movie. Its soooo good! But it's a chick flick; so if ur a horror fan, this is out of the question. :O**

* * *

**~}{~**

_After Angel's hearing; Max's house_

I can't believe Angel is living with me. Not that she's a bad kid; no, no. That's definitely not the case at all. I'm just not the parenting-person. I've never raised a kid in my life; I've only raised Total, but I don't really think raising a dog counts in this situation….

"Okay," I said, as she and I entered my house. "Here we are."

I found Angel already looking at a stack of papers on a corner table. I sighed and smacked my hand on the top of it. "Don't touch," I said to her, and she grinned sheepishly.

After walking through the conservatory (the front room) we walked through the kitchen, hearing her follow me from behind. "Okay, so this is the kitchen, obviously." I then pointed over the kitchen's bar, which overlooked the living room. "And that—" I turned left, walked down a step and turned right, entering the room. "this is the living room, and also your room, but only at night. _That_ is a couch, which you will be sleeping on." Total yipped from the corner of the room, lying on his doggie bed. "Oh, and that's Total—he sleeps with you."

Angel just shrugged off her backpack and grinned. "No sweat," she said for encouragement. At my blank expression she added, "Okay, look— I know you're totally freaked out about this, but I don't want you to worry! I'm gonna be the best roommate ever."

"I'm not freaked out!"

"There's no color left in your face," she stated flatly.

I brushed off her comment. "I'm usually really good at telling people how to deal with kids, but I have _absolutely_ no idea how to do it myself."

She plopped down on the sofa. "Nothing to it; eat, sleep, school—that's my gig. SO…" she changed subjects. "who was the guy with you in court?" Oh, god…she's talking about Dylan..

"Um…he's just a friend of a guy I'm dating," I responded awkwardly.

"Ah." She stood up and pointed at me, before picking up Total. "You're _boyfriend._"

"No, no," I corrected. "I can't really call him that yet. We haven't actually…"

"Done it?" she finished, scratching Total behind his ears.

I froze and looked at her. "Ok, that's it. We are _not_ having this discussion."

She shrugged and put Total down before finding something _else_ of interest on the living room table. "Ooh! What's _this_ stuff_?_"

I watched in shock as she began flipping through my sketchbook. I shook my head to snap out of it. "Wait—wait, no—that's off limits," I said, coming over.

"Do you, like, draw or something?" she asked, taking out another picture.

I put it back and took the book from her. "I, uh, used to. It was kind of a hobby." I sighed and shoved it off to the side. "Look, can you _please_ not get too comfortable here? I'm gonna convince the Judge to give you another placement."

Her blue eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Wha—_why?"_

I took a deep breath. "Angel, the important thing is to keep you out of Detention, and besides—this isn't the best environment for you. I'm single; I work all the time, I'm never here; If I were your social worker, I'd take you away from me."

"But I—"

"No, Angel! Oh, and here's your bedding." I shoved a comforter in her hand and walked off into the kitchen, still talking. "Anyway, like every other kid, you deserve parents that can give you a lot of attention—_not_ some job-obsessed single woman, who talks to her dog and eats lots of lame cuisine."

She started again. "But I think that that's—"

I held up a finger. "No more 'But''s."

"B—"

I waved my hand and headed for the kitchen door. "End of discussion." **(GOD I HATE IT WHEN PARENTS DO THAT!)**

"_See_, that sounded very parental!" Angel called.

Again, I heard her following me. I grabbed some papers and headed upstairs. "Okay, I've gotta go change for work. Don't take drugs, don't break anything, don't talk to strangers…"

"You're a _natural_ at this." I heard her say. I stopped halfway up the steps when she added, "_Thanks, Mom…!"_

I peered down at her over the railing and muttered "Don't." and kept going.

"See!" she called. "That's only gonna wanna make me do it more!"

* * *

**~}{~**

_Back at Adoption Center._

"So…" Nudge said, drifting over to my desk. "Has he called?" she asked, referring to Fang.

"No."

"Has he texted?"

"No."

"Emailed?"

"No, and I'm not his mother; he doesn't have to check in with me." I replied.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. But it's just weird…. I mean, the guy wants to marry you and he can't even call to say hi while he's on a business trip?"

"Hey, that's what people do on business trips; they get _busy."_ I rolled my eyes, not showing any worry, and took a gulp of my coffee.

This red headed girl, Bridged Dwyer—who also sat in front of me—scoffed and said, "Uh huh. That's not the only thing they do on business trips…"

"Hey," Nudge said, cutting her off.

"Just tryin' to help.." she muttered.

"She doesn't need any help from you," Nudge said back.

"Yeah, I can see that…" Bridged said, laughing lightly as if we both said something stupid.

Nudge sighed and looked back at me. "Okay," she gave in. "she _does_ kind of have a point."

"Thank You," Bridged called back. I wanted to knock her out by now…slam her head against the desk or something.

Nudge ignored her. "It's just—it's just it's the early days, Max. You know, when he's supposed to be perfect."

"He is perfect," I objected. "and I'm _not_ about to start looking for trouble."

Bridged finally turned around in her chair and wheeled over. _Oh no….GO AWAY, DAMMIT! _"See, now that's the thing about trouble. You don't have to look for it; it just _shows up!"_

I frowned at her. "I'm _sorry_, are you in this?" That was my nice way of saying, 'None of ya business, Girl! Get LOST!'

"He's obviously cheating," she continued, with the wave of her hand. "Why else would he not call?"

"Techincally, he's not cheating, because _technically_ we're not in a relationship," I shot back. I paused, then added, "Technically."

Bridged looked at me weirdly. "What does _that_ mean?"

"They haven't had sex!" Nudge blurted out.

"SHHH!" I hissed at her, and she bit her lip.

"Why not?" Bridged exclaimed.

Nudge turned to her and started waving her finger around in a circle. "It's personal!" Brigit rose both her eyebrows, as if in disbelief. That's when Nudge, too, asked awkwardly, "_Why_ not?"

I gave them both a look before ducking back to my paperwork. "I'm ignoring you."

Nudge frowned and shifted her stance. "Ok, Ok, I'm so sorry I started this."

"Why don't you just call him?" Bridged suggested. Girl, Shut yo mouth! i wanted to say.

"YEAH!" Nudge exclaimed. A few workers passing by gave her funny looks and she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oops. I mean _yeah!"_ she said in a quieter voice. She scoffed. "Then you can tell him all about your 'BIOLOGICAL CLOCK' while you're at it."

"Okay! Ladies! I don't wanna talk about it anymore, I'm at work! So I kind of wanna _work."_ I told them.

Bridged put her hands up in surrender and rolled forward to her desk; Nudge simply said, "Fine," and turned back to a file cabinet, which happened to be in between Brigid and me. So we were alllll stilllll heerrre…both of them stillll in front of me…

My office-phone rang and I picked it up. "Max Ride," I answered.

"Hey…"

"Fang!" Immediately, both Nudge and Bridged whirled around to face me. I stuck my tongue out at the two of them. "Hi."

"Uh, yeah hi. I'm sorry I haven't called, it's been a nightmare; I left my phone on the plane; and all my numbers are gone so I'm calling from a payphone and I just realized I don't know anyone that knows you." He paused and took a breath. Wow, that was a _lotta_ words for Fang….. "Still speaking to me?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Okay, good. Okay, so somebody found my phone, I should be able to get it back by the end of the day and then call you; I don't wanna bother you at work."

I smiled. "You're not bothering me." He's sweet…

"Really? Oh, well, good. So I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," I replied. " I love you." I hung it up before I could even register what I had just said. I gasped and stared at the phone, then looked up at Bridget and Nudge who had once again whirled on me; both were staring at me in shock. _"Oh no._ Tell me i didn't.." i asked Nudge.

"You did..."

I winced. "Tell me i mumbled..."

"You didn't." Bridget replied.

I bit my lip. _Oh, shoot..._ "Maybe he hung up first..."

"Did he say anything?" Nudge asked.

"No..."

"I'm sure he hung up first," Nudge said immediately.

"Maybe forever." OH BRIDGET, SHUT UP!

I just sat in silence. _God, kill me now…_

**}{}{}{}{}{**

**WHOOPSIES! I guess Maxie was a _little_ too in the moment….**

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! But im updating again tonight, that's a promise!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And answer this question: DO U THINK FANG IS CHEATING? Facts to back it up would be nice, but that's optional. I just wanna hear ur opinions. Like I did about ur takes on Dylan….Im GLAD u all hate him! FAX, FTW!**

**:)**


	10. I Love You, Too

**XD nyehh.. see? I told u id update. :]**

* * *

**}{}{}{**

_Max's house_

"Heyy!" I called, coming through the front door. "I'm home—look busy!" I started towards the living room, hearing some action movie on TV. "'Kay, so I was thinking since this was our first dinner together—" I stopped short, seeing Fang on the couch next to Angel. Angel was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh—hey," I said to him. I looked between the two of them in bewilderment. "Uh, you two have met?"

"Hiii." Angel smirked. "And yes, we have. Kinda. He wanted to stop by and surprise you, and I just _couldn't_ ruin the surprise…" she clicked off the TV.

"Surpriiiiiise?" Fang said. (well, more like _asked.)_

"Wow. Well, I _am_ surprised." I said, still looking at the two of them. Maybe it was just me, but it felt a wee bit awkward…

Angel finally let out a laugh. She pointed to a vase of big white lilies on the coffee table in front of us. "Those are for you."

"Yea, I had to guess the right flower; if you don't like 'em, I can take 'em back," Fang offered.

"No," I said, looking at the petals. "They're beautiful."

"Well, you're beautiful," he said, looking at me.

I just looked up and smiled at him.

Angel broke the silence by standing up with her big bowl of popcorn. "Oh, look at _that_! I _suddenly_ have something to do in your room!" she announced, sarcastically. "Excuse_ me…"_

"Hm." Fang smirked, and she soon left the room. He grabbed my hand and sighed. "Come here—please." He dragged me down next to him on the couch. "Hi," he said, leaning forward.

I laughed a little. "Hi, yourself," I replied, just as he kissed me.

He made it last before saying, "My last meeting was canceled so I headed on over to the airport to surprise you," he cleared his throat. "Now, Angel—"

I cut him off. "Oh! I can explain! See I know this is kind of a big deal; before you left, I didn't have a foster kid and now I _do,_ so—"

Now _he_ cut me off. "Yeah, you know you're right. All the caring and concern about the welfare and these kids have to stop," he said, jokingly. I felt the back of his hand brush my cheek lightly. "She's amazing, by the way," he added, and he leaned in to kiss me again. And damn, must I say that Fang is like an addiction; well, his kisses, anyway. Once you start, you can't get enough.

"There is _no_ way you're this great," I mumbled against his mouth.

I felt him chuckle and place a hand on my waist. "And," he said between kisses, "there is _no_way that I'm not…" I just laughed at that.

He stopped kissing me for a moment. "Wait—why are you so unwilling to believe this is happening?"

I paused and bit my lip. I absolutely hate talking about myself. "It's just I have all these voices in my head, and I have a 'history'…"

"Well, not with me you don't; with me you have a future."

I smiled at him. It's those things he says that make him _that_ great…

Music started blaring from upstairs; and yes, we could hear the rapping all the way down here.

Fang smirked. "Well, I'm gonna go so you can spend some time with your 'kid.'" I laughed and he gave me one more goodbye kiss for the night. "Bye," he said, as he stood to leave.

"Bye." I sat back against the couch.

He was turning the corner into the hallway, but he stopped. "Oh," Leaning around the wall to look back at me. "I love you, too."

I just blinked in shock before smiling softly. He left, when we both said nothing.

I grinned more and sighed. Total's head shot up from his corner of the room. He whimpered and I said, "Don't ask…"

* * *

**}{}{}{}{**

_Angel's High School_

I walked with her through the school, as she asked, "So, _why_ didn't he spend the night?"

I replied, "Teenagers really don't ask questions like that to mothers. And even if I were your mother, which I'm not, I wouldn't answer. I'm entering a mature and productive relationship, which I—" I stopped short and glared at her. "Why do you pull me into this?"

"Because I'm able. Now back to your love life," she pressed.

"I'm not going to talk about my love life. What we need today is for you to go back to school and not cause any more trouble," I told her. "Towards the day, we'll go to the principal's office and—"

"Kiss his ass until it shines," she finished. We both grinned.

"Exactly."

"I can do that, but I'm actually worried about you and Fang."

I shrugged. "Why are you worried about that? We're fine and I'm actually…very happy." I let a grin slip through and she spotted it.

She nudged me. "C'mon. Spill it."

"There's nothing to spill!" I objected.

"There is too; you're glowing."

"I am NOT glowing!"

"You are _so_ glowing; you're a _lava lamp."_

"I am _not_ a lava lamp!"

Even while I argued I was still grinning, no matter how much I tried to hide it.

I gave in to her and gave her a small detail just to (hopefully) shut her up. "Okay, he just said something to me last night that made me feel really good. End of discussion."

"Well what did he say?" she pressed.

"_End of discussion,"_ I repeated.

"Aw, C'mon. Pleassse?" The bell rang. "Just tell me what he said!" I just started grinning more; I mean, it's not easy to stop smiling when I keep thinking about it. "He loves you," she guessed, and I had to bite my lip. "He said he loved you!"

"Yes, yes, he said 'I love you too', that's what he said!"

She paused. "Ooh… Wait, that means you said it first."

"Doesn't matter. He said, 'I love you _too'."_

"I can't believe you said it first!" she exclaimed.

I huffed and stopped walking. We got so into our conversation, I think we got lost in this school. "Where are we?"

She smirked and held out her hand, which I took. "I thought you'd never ask. C'mon." as we turned down another hallway, she added, "I still can't believe you said it first!"

* * *

**}{}{}{}{**

_At a restaurant…._

_**A/N: fluff alert….oh, and uh, the awkward conversation….**_

Just to clarify with you folks, there's something me and my friends and others call the "Magic Date"….which is the third date… which is _this_ particular date. It's when the girlfriend and the boyfriend….let's say, _do a certain deed _to become 'official.' So that's one particular reason I was disappointed when Fang went out of town; we _were_ going to have our magical date, which he promised would be "magical" and would "defy gravity."

So he asked me to dinner tonight and here we are, on our Magic Date.

Can a get a few Yippees?

Fang thanked our waiter as he came over, pouring us both a glass of wine. "Ok," he turned to me. "Just a few things you should know; I called ahead for the wine, just for you.

"Secondly," he said, as I sipped the wine. "I don't have a middle name."

I was about to ask why, but stopped, seeing him tread on. "Third, I don't own any power tools. Still with me?"

I smiled a little. "Um. Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Because these are the things you need to know if we're going to…_move forward. _ As in, the Magic Date…" He winked, making me laugh.

"Okay. I know what you mean."

He sat back and twisted his wine glass with his fingers. "Okay…so why do you look so troubled?"

I pursed my lips into a line. "I was just thinking maybe there are reasons to wait."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that we _still_ don't know everything about each other yet."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you."

I smiled. "Yea, yea, I know. But maybe there are things that we aren't quite…._adequately able _ to discuss yet." I gave him an _if-you-know-what-I-mean _ look.

He chuckled. "Is there a reason you're speaking like the Queen?"

I laughed slightly. "_No…_ it's just that for me…after the magic date….that's kind of _it."_

"So, like, what—we _die?_"

I laughed again. "_No, Fang! _C'mon, be serious."

He nodded understandingly. "Okay, Max, look… If you wanna wait, I'm fine with it," he sighed over-dramatically and shrugged. "You just gotta let me know so I can call the Ritz and cancel the suite."

He booked a suite? "You booked a suite?" At the Ritz _Carlton?_ That's, like, big money. Big, big money.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, _yes. _ You said you were expecting magic and magic requires, well, a suite."

I was stunned. "I—Fang, I really wasn't expecting anything, I just wanted to be sure."

"Well, that's ironic. You weren't expecting anything and yet you wanna be sure."

"Oh, you know what I mean. It's kind of a commitment, and commitments are scary," I said. "And I don't particularly like feeing scared."

"Yeah, I know; people in general don't like to be scared. And yet, that's what makes horror movies do so well at the box office," he pointed out.

Another thing I love about Fang; he makes great conversation! "Exactly," I said, continuing with the topic. "But see, everybody likes to be fake-scared, not_ real_ scared."

"That's true. Okay," he took a breath. "well, there won't be any knives, no people in masks, so….this is the _good_ kind of scary. But—" he searched my face as he said, "if you wanna wait—hey, that's fine with me, honestly. I can wait for you to be the _right_ kind of scared."

I smiled at him. He was so sweet and genuine about this whole thing, and yet for an awkward topic of conversation, it was so _easy_ to talk to him about it. "Okay," I finally said with a nod.

He flashed me one of his special smiles. "Okay." We clanked our wine glasses together, closing the subject.

* * *

I'll spare you _some _of the details. We _did_ end up going to that hotel suite at the Ritz…..and it started off with kissing…..lots and lots of kissing.

However, _Fang_, while trying to lighten up the mood, kept interrupting us…

For example:

We had entered the room and within minutes we were involved in a heavy make-out session.

I pressed him up against the wall when he separated to ask, "Champagne?"

"Later…" I replied, not really into talking right now. I _was,_ however, very interested in the six-pack I never knew he had…gorgeous, really.

In between kisses, he (RANDOMLY) asked, "Did you see the flowers?"

I brushed off the question. "Beautiful."

Fang kept kissing me, and I felt his hands run over my sides. "How about the fireplace?"

"Cozy." He kissed me greedily, at the same time removing his dinner jacket.

I felt Fang move one hand up to the back of my head and pull away for air. He chuckled slightly, nodding towards the fireplace. "Yeah, I asked for that. " He started raining kisses all around my neck, saying, "You know what? Nevermind. I _made_ it. With twigs and bricks and a magnifying glass…"

This time I heard what he said, and I laughed with him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You make me laugh," I said, still giggling.

See, when he's kissing me, I'm not really there….mentally. I zone out, you know? My brain kind of fries. Thus my one word answers, and me not really hearing his questions…

As it was getting more heated and more intense he pulled away, and placed his hands on my waist, and said, "Wait. I have to ask…" I just looked at him. "Where have you been?" He asked quietly.

I just smiled and stepped forward, closing the space between us. "Waiting for you," I replied.

* * *

And things kind of went forward from there. I will NOT give you those details, but I think ya'll can make the right assumptions…

* * *

**}{}{}{}{**

**SO? What? Too fluffy? Not enough? **

**I assume you guys know they DID IT, so I hope you got the subtle messages… XD and remember that they are mature adults, not like their age in the books…. DUH. That's just sick.**

**REVIEW! :D So, you guys, same question: DID FANG CHEAT ON MAX WHILE HE WAS AWAY? **


	11. SAM? WTF?

**.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.**

_Early morning. (like, EARLY early. Still-a-dark-sky- early.)_

**MPOV**

I'd already changed back into my dress, so I sat down on the side of the bed so I could put my shoes on; I moved carefully, so Fang wouldn't wake up.

"Whaat?"

I turned around and smiled sheepishly at Fang, who had woken up. So much for being careful. "Hi…I was trying not to wake you…"

He groaned sleepily and sat up, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Well, now that you have, I guess we're gonna have to think of something to do…." I immediately melted as he kissed me, but I had to stop.

I broke our yummy kiss and pushed him back down on the bed. "Nope. I have to get home."

He looked at me in confusion. "Why? It was going so _well._"

I smiled again and winked. "It's going _amazingly_, but I still have to go."

"Why?" he asked, for the third time.

I tilted my head and gave him a look. "_Angel?"_

He rose his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Ah—yes. Our teenager."

I scoffed. "She's not yours, she's mine," I corrected.

"She's ours, now," he recorrected.

I sighed at him and stood up as I mumbled, "You're still stuck on this idea of 'forever'…"

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at me as I put on my jacket.

_Something. _"Nothing!" Am I THAT easy to read?

"No, nonono we're not gonna do that; sit—tell me," he said, tugging on my arm. "Spil it."

I huffed and sat down next to him. It kinda just came out; I didn't want to say it! And yet, I still blurted out: "Why are you still on MeetingSpot . org?"

"What?" I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was surprised.

I plowed on. "I saw your status; you're still active. You're talking about marrying me, and yet you're still looking?"

"I-I….I can explain but—I don't think I should have to. I haven't done anything to make you _doubt_ me," _yes, you have. _I thought_._ _Your 'business trip…'_ "This is just classic….self-sabotage and stuff; it always happens."

"It always happens," I repeated sarcastically. "To what—to all the women you propose to?" I stood up.

He waved a hand, gesturing to the room. "Would I have done any of this if I wasn't serious?"

"I dunno. That wasn't the question, anyway," I said, brushing it off. Suddenly the door seemed very interesting…. "I have to go," I told him.

I heard him say, "Hey—Hey, Max—Max! _Really?"_ as I walked out.

**.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::...:::…::..:.**

_Breakfast time, at home._

I grumpily came downstairs and plopped onto a stool at my counter, tossing my handbag and my shoes on top as well.

I heard Angel sigh from the couch, moving stuff around as she made her 'bed.' "O-kay! Let's talk about it."

"What." I didn't bother turning around to look at her.

"The crying in your room at 3 am. If we're going to live together, we have to have an open-talking policy."

"No we don't," I muttered, sipping the coffee in front of me.

"Did you and Fang break up?" she blurted out.

"No!"

She sighed. "Well, then I guess the Magic date wasn't so magical…."

I rolled my eyes and put the side of my face in my hand. "Is this how you are in your foster homes? 'Cause I'm starting to see your dilemma…"

"Hm. Is this how you are in your relationships? Because I'm _definitely _starting to see _yours_…" she shot back.

My phone started ringing during the conversation. I groaned, seeing _MOTHER_ show up on the Caller-ID. "Hello, Mother," I answered, fake-cheerily.

She was frantically explaining the situation as I listened.

"What? Right Now?" I replied. "Okay—Yea, yea, I'm on my way."

I put the phone away in my bag and hastily shoved on my shoes. I turned around to Angel, telling her. "We have to set this conversation on the table; my sister Carrie's in labor."

She grinned. "Wow, I'm gonna be an _Aunt_!" Total grinned, too, from his doggie-bed in the corner. He barked.

I pointed to me, then her. "_I'm_ gonna be an Aunt, _you're _ gonna be a cousin; now let's go."

**.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.**

_Waiting Room of the Maternity Ward…_

Angel and I turned the corner and saw Anne and Tom pacing nervously. Well, Anne was, but Tom was on the phone saying, "Can you hear me now? Hello?"

Anne stopped pacing when she saw me. She threw her hands up in relief. "MAX! You're here!"

"She's here," she told her husband as she ran by him.

"Hi Mom—How's Carrie?" I asked, and she immediately started dragging me through the room, ignoring Angel entirely.

"Well, she's in labor," she laughed dryly. "Won't let anyone into the room; she's asking for you!"

ME? "Me? She doesn't need me, John's with her!" I said in protest. "John's Carrie's husband," I quickly muttered back to Angel, who was following us. Tom was behind her, still on the phone.

"Well, we can't reach him," Tom explained.

Mother slowed down and rose both her hands in annoyance. "_He's not answering his cell phone!_ He's NOT at the country club; it's a total mystery!" She turned around and grabbed Tom's shoulder's and shook him violently. "_CALL HIM AGAIN!"_

She has _got_ to calm down…. I used Angel as a distraction (hopefully). "Uh, this is Angel."

"Oh! This is your daughter?"

Tom walked right through us, mumbling, "Daughter? What daughter…"

"Oh, you're practically grown up!" Anne said happily,

"I know! I'm sad for all the years we've missed together," Angel replied. I couldn't quite tell if she was serious or not…

"Oh, don't worry; we'll catch up! Go talk to Papa—" Anne said, shoving Angel in the direction of Tom.

Anne grabbed me again and started pulling me down the hall so fast we past Angel and Tom again. "This is insane!" I said. "She's all by herself?" Poor Carrie. Alone…..IN LABOR…..

"Don't look at _me_," Tom said. "Still no John…"

"She barred us from the room; she said I was too cheerful!" Anne explained.

"Cheerful?"

"It's alright, GO ON!" She gave me one final push down the hall.

"Where?" I called back, still moving.

"You'll hear her!" Anne replied.

Yes, you can definitely hear her. In case you didn't know, a woman in labor is _very_ easy to find.

I found the door wasn't too much farther down the hall, hearing Carrie yell again.

I entered the room to see Carrie in the bed, yelling at some poor nurse. "_I hate you! I hate you!"_ she shouted, hitting the nurse repeatedly with a pillow.

"Heyheyhey," I told the two nurses in the room. "Just give us a few minutes, okay?" They nodded, looking grateful.

"Hi!" I said to Carrie, but she instead grabbed me by the front of the shirt and pulled me close.

"_Make them leave me alone!"_ she rushed out in one breath. "They keep telling me to breathe, but I don't _wanna_ breathe!"

I pried her hands off of my jacket and said to her, "Ok, but sweetie right now _breathing_ would be a lot better than _not_ breathing…"

"IT'S LIKE SOMETHING IS KILLING ME FROM THE INSIDE!" she exclaimed, pointing to her stomach with both hands.

I grabbed a wet towel from the bedside table and started wiping the sides of her face. "It's going to be okay—"

She slapped my hands away. "What do you know? Where's John!"

"They're looking for him," I explained.

"How could he not be here? How could he turn his phone off?"

I reached for a cup of ice cubes. "We just have bad communication at the moment, sweetie, that's all! They're gonna find him—"

She grabbed both my hands, making me spill the ice. "I have given you some _really_ _bad_ _advice_, Max. _Don't get married. Don't have a baby. _There aren't enough cute-baby-clothes in the _world_ to make this worth it!" She lay back down and held in a yell of pain.

"You're going to feel differently once Lou-Ellen is here!" Yes, she wanted to name her baby Lou-Ellen. I know, right? What was she _thinking! _And it was a BOY, too!

She winced. "Oh!-who's she?"

I stopped my actions with the wet cloth and stared at her, eyebrow raised. "You're son…?"

She groaned. "Oh, right…" she took more quick breaths. "Max…I'm scared.."

"It's going to be fine! You're having a _baby_!" I repeated.

She groaned in response.

The door open and John came running in. "Oh my God, baby I'm so sorry—" he started breathlessly, tossing his things in a chair and coming up on Carrie's other side. "I was on the ninth hole, there was no reception there and I'm teaching this rich lady—and she kept taking all these mulligans—"

Carrie cut him off, shouting, "Do _not_ use golf terms; I'm in PAIN here!"

He winced and nodded. "Ok ok I'm sorry—I'm sorry." He sat down and took her hand, saying, "I love you" and kissing her forehead, making Carrie smile.

He turned to me and half-smiled. "I can take it from here," he told me.

I grinned and said to Carrie, "Ok, I'm just gonna be right outside if you need me. OK?"

"Ok," she squeaked.

"Ok," I said, heading towards the door.

I heard the last bit of their conversation and tried not to laugh as John asked her, "How's your breathing?"

I tool one look over my shoulder and the last thing I saw was Carrie's loving face turn pissed off. _Poor John,_ I thought, shutting the door behind me.

_In the waiting room_

"How is she?" Angel asked, looking up from her magazine.

"She's fine, but miserable. Having a baby hurts—don't have sex." I stated.

She just shrugged it off. "Gotcha. Now what?"

"We wait," I replied, grabbing a magazine from the side table.

I flipped through about 4 pages before I sighed and sat back, tossing the material aside.

…I absolutely _hate_ waiting.

_About 45 minutes later_

I opened my eyes groggily and looked down, seeing someone's black coat covering me up. I was leaning on that someone's shoulder.

I looked up at him in surprise, trying to blink myself awake. "Uh…hi," I said, lifting my head off Fang's shoulder and sitting up. "Um…"

"Angel called me."

"How—"

"—she used your phone," he finished.

"W-why?"

"Because, it was the right thing to do," he stated, as if it was obvious. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah I guess," I said, placing my head in my hands to wake up.

Fang turned himself more towards me and saying, "Listen, the reason that I was still active on the MeetingSpot . org was because—"

I cut him off immediately. "Wait, no—Fang you don't have to explain—"

He plowed on. "I wanted to see if _you_ were still active on MeetingSpot . org. See? I didn't trust you, you didn't trust me. It's kind of a Gift Of the Magi type of thing," he explained, giving me one of his half-smiles.

I cocked me head at his reference. "The Gift of the Magi is nothing like that."

He looked thoughtful. "Right, well then—a Spy vs. Spy thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, well it doesn't matter—"

"Yes it does matter," he argued. "because you don't know me well enough to know that I don't go running around asking women to marry me." He looked me straight in the eye as he said, "I _don't_, okay? What I feel is _very real._"

Believe it or not, that actually was _very_ comforting. So I smiled and said, "I believe you."

He smiled back and squeezed my hand. "Okay." He looked aw ay for a split second and then back at me. "Here it goes," he said, shifting himself from the sofa to the ground in front of me. I pursed my lips.

Just as Fang got down on one knee, Anne shouted over to Tom (who was asleep on the couch next to us), "Tom! Tom, wake up! Look at what's about to happen!" I heard Anne's heels clicking as she frantically ran over.

"Mother, no—that is _not _about to happen_."_ I protested.

Tom groaned and opened his eyes, sitting up. "Uhhhh…..Do we _know_ this young man?" He asked, looking at Fang.

"I do believe this is Reverend Manord's nephew!" I heard Mother say.

Fang smirked at me and held out his free hand to my mother. "It is—it's Fang," he said. "Nice t—"

Anne waved her hand dismissively and leaned over the back of the sofa next to me. "Oh, nevermind that. You go ahead and say what you were gonna say," she said cheerily.

"_Mother,"_ I said in warning, tilting my head in a gesture that said, _Get lost!_

Fang chuckled as Anne backed away (sighing). "Max," Fang said. "Will you go on a first date with me?"

I laughed and said, "Yes."

"And then—" He reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out a beautiful ring. "will you marry me?" he asked.

As soon as the words left his mouth, I heard Anne behind me clapping her hands and literally shouting, "OH! OH! He SAID IT! OHHH!"

I know he's already asked before, but it's quitedifferent when he _actually_ _has_ the _ring_. More…official? And I guess he's actually serious if he went out to go buy it…

I was speechless, not saying a word until John burst into the room saying, "It's a girl!"

Mom said, "What?" at the same time as I stood up saying, "A girl?"

He glowed with happiness. "Yes—the ultrasound was wrong, and it's not a boy—Lou-Ellen _Rufus_ Rosen is a girl!"

Mother raised an eyebrow in surprise and shook her head. "Well, now, _that_ won't work at all!"

"Yes it will," John said. "I mean, Lou-Ellen is already kind of a girl's name. We'll just change the spelling a little bit."

"Well is Carrie okay?" I interrupted.

He grinned. "Yea, yea—c'mon—all of you!" He waved us on and we followed him down the hall towards Carrie's room.

**FANG POV**

"Max—" I tried, but she was already down the hall with the rest of her family.

I sighed in frustration and rubbed my forehead with my hand—_I am never going to get an answer from that girl,_ I thought, watching her walk away. She still had the ring, which was fine—I just wish she had said yes, first.

I sighed again and got up, grabbing my jacket to follow the others. I went _Psst!_ as I passed by Angel, who was leaning against the wall with her headphones in, looking through her music.

She showed no signs of hearing me, so I pulled one of her headphones out and said, "Hey—you coming?"

"Huh?" She looked at me oddly, then took one look around and asked, "What happened?" as if to say, _where did everybody go?_

I just smirked and shook my head. "You _really_ missed the whole thing?" I replied as we started walking.

"What whole thing?"

"_Angel…"_

"_Fang…"_ she mimicked.

Carrie was holding her baby as we walked in.

"Oh, she looks just _beautiful,"_ Anne was saying.

Tom was smiling too. "Lou-Ellen Rosen looks just like her mother," he said to Carrie.

"You know, I _can't_ name her Lou-Ellen, Daddy—that's a fat girl's name," she replied.

"I just can't keep up…" Tom sighed, taking a seat by the bed.

"Meet Carter Ride Rosen," she said.

Max blinked in surprise. "Wait—really?" she asked, lighting up.

"Yes. Really. Now, do you want to hold your namesake?" Carrie said jokingly.

Max grinned. "Yes, I do…" she said as she took baby Carter….

Carter-I remembered that name on Max's MeetingSpot profile—"Max Carter Ride."

Well, isn't this nice. (no sarcasm—seriously).

Since I was standing next to Max, I could help reaching out to stroke one of Carter's tiny hands with my finger.

Carrie seemed to notice me and Angel now. "Um, who….is this?"

"Oh—um, that's Luke and Angel," Max told her.

Angel sighed and grinned slyly. "Yeah…we're a long story—but they're engaged," she said, gesturing between me and Max.

"Uh—no," I corrected. "She hasn't answered me yet."

"So _answer,"_ Anne said from across the bed, looking pointedly at Max.

I didn't want to rush Max. "No—I mean, I can wait. _We,_ can wait." I said, looking from Anne, to Carrie, to Max, who smiled at me thankfully before turning her smile onto Carter.

**MAX POV  
**Back at Max's house.

"Isn't she the cutest baby ever?" I could help saying as we walked into my house. I shut the door behind me.

"She _totally is._" Angel replied, grinning at me. A thought dawned on her. "Hey—we should make sundaes!"

Hm. YUM. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Yea, well, I have them sometimes," she called over her shoulder, already in the kitchen.

A knock sounded on the door just as I was walking away. I sighed, muttering, "Who could that be?"

Angel heard me. "Human traffickers?" she joked.

One look out the small window at the top of my door and I ducked to the floor, hiding beneath the window and out of sight. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!_

I saw Angel peak at me from around the freezer door. "It's _really_ Human Traffickers?"

I just winced in response. The person knocked again. I sighed and gave in, standing up to open the door.

"Hi," Sam said. "I really needed to talk to you—can I come in?"

I just opened the door a little wider and mumbled, "Fine."

Angel was coming over, eating out of a big tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Sam, this is Angel; Angel this is Sam," I said briefly.

She took one look at Sam, then me, and said, "I _really love it_ here…"

GOD she made it sound like she was watching a soap opera!

I just stared at her, and she got the hint. "I'll just go to your room…" she said, already clomping up the stairs.

"So…." Sam said awkwardly, "what's new?" He asked, referring to Angel.

"Oh, not much. I just became an Aunt, I have a foster daughter, and I just might be engaged," I said, VERY quickly—rushing it all in one breath. I gave him a fake-smile and offered, "Something to drink?" as I went into the kitchen.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa—you're _engaged?_ How long?" he asked as he followed me.

I stopped and turned around. "Officially almost an hour. How could you just show up like this?"

"Because you blocked all my emails and defriended me on facebook…" he stated, as if it were clear.

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you didn't want to hear from me?"

"I was _trying_ to get over you!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you just got engaged, so I guess it worked!" he said in irritation.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my left hand. "I _might _be engaged."

Now he frowned. "How does that work?"

"He asked, I haven't answered."

"So he's letting you test-drive the ring?" he said, turning his frown onto the ring on my left hand.

I stuttered, "It—look—it's—" I took a breath. "It all happened pretty fast…"

Sam looked at me with a confused expression. "How long have you known this guy?"

"A few weeks…" I responded quietly. His shocked expression started to piss me off. "Look—" I said, "I was with you for _two years_ and it didn't make a difference. Okay? The length of a courtship _clearly_ does not determine the success of a relationship." I took another breath. "Sometimes….you just know."

"Ex…cept….you _don't_ just know," he stated, awkwardly.

"I almost know—" I started to say, but I cut myself off and exclaimed, "How do you have me _defending_ myself! You left me for frogs and _strippers!" _I said, walking off into the living room in a rage.

"_What?" _He shouted.

I stopped and turned on him. "You _really_ expect me to believe that that girl in the shoestore was your niece and _not_ some stripper?"

"She _is_ my niece, and she _is_ a stripper! My brother's been trying to get her out of that profession for a while now, so I let her intern with me over the summer!" Sam explained.

"You don't have a niece, I'd remember." I stated.

He frowned at me. "_Bob's_ kid? I had her pictures on the front of my _fridge."_

My turn to frown. "Patty? With the glasses and the braces?"

He nodded in exasperation. "Now it's "Lina" with the fake boobs and the hair extensions."

I waved my hand in annoyance. "Still, you came home from—from _wherever_ without telling me!"

"I was depressed…" he admitted. "There was some kind of migratory issue and frogs were disappearing…"

That triggered my memory of something I heard on the news. "There really _was_ a frog famine…" I mumbled.

"I couldn't deliver what I promised so I lost the grant," he took a breath and ran a hand through his hair, briefly reminding me of Fang when he did that. "After that, I didn't know _what_ to do. I wasn't ready to face you until I figured out a few things."

He looked so sincere, I think I believed him. "And now you have?" I said quietly.

"Not everything…" he stepped closer to me and, with caution, placed a hand on the back of my neck. "But a _lot_ of things…" he said, and before I knew it he leaned even closer and kissed me, right there.

And it gave me so many reminders of what we used to have together, I could only respond by kissing him back.

When he pulled away he looked at me and said, "Don't marry him…"

Huh?

"Marry me," he said.

I blinked back in shock, mouth parting in surprise.

Well, crap..

* * *

**I know. I'm evil. **

**DEAL WITH IT FOR NOW, there's a happy ending I promise. **

…**.**

**But to let you guys know, this story's only HALF finished. **

**So pretty much, Fang put a ring on Max's finger, she didn't respond—Sam comes back, kisses her and asks her to marry **_**him.**_

**XD Any comments? Thoughts? Angry thoughts? LOL. **

**Stay awesome as always,**

**~Flockgrl18 :)**


	12. Someone's cheeeaaaating!

**.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.**

_**Previously**__:_ _He looked so sincere, I think I believed him. "And now you have?" I said quietly._

"_Not everything…" he stepped closer to me and, with caution, placed a hand on the back of my neck. "But a lot of things…" he said, and before I knew it he leaned even closer and kissed me, right there._

_And it gave me so many reminders of what we used to have together, I could only respond by kissing him back._

_When he pulled away he looked at me and said, "Don't marry him…"_

_Huh?_

"_Marry me," he said._

_I blinked back in shock, mouth parting in surprise._

_Well, crap.._

**MPOV**

_Next morning, at the office_

We were in one of the empty conferences (Brigid (**A/N: I am at a total loss at how to spell her name. If anyone knows…tell me? I think I spelled it differently b4, so sorry)**, Nudge and I); Nudge was at the whiteboard, looking at a big long list she made. It was split in half: one for Sam, and one for Fang.

"So under Fang we have handsome, reliable, good job, and knows what he wants," she Nudge said, reading the (+) plus side. She moved onto the (-) negative side. "On the negative side he might be crazy or have a secret life."

"Why crazy?" I asked.

"Because he asked you to marry him on the first date," Brigid stated.

"That could be decisive," I protested.

"Or bipolar," she muttered under her breath.

"Okay—on to Sam—we have sexy, artistic, and spontaneous. Though on the negative side, he lied to you about his niece, and he left you for frogs."

We didn't see one of our co-workers, Keith, standing in the doorway. He was the guy with the tan, the wavy brown and blonde hair, the brown eyes—the good looks. If we weren't great friends already (and if I wasn't al_ready_ taken by two guys,) then I may've considered him…

He lazily plopped down in a chair and spun around in a circle saying, "Max, go with the first guy. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Yet," Brigid added.

Nudge's face lit with realization. "He _did_ lie about that MeetingSpot . org."

"He didn't lie," I said, defending him. I added quietly, "He just didn't tell the truth."

Keith chuckled slightly and pointed at me. "I'm definitely gonna use that line…"

"I have to put this out there: Fang might be the rebound guy; the rebound guy _always_ brings the original guy back in the picture."

Nudge started jumping up and down, "Oh, that is _so_ true!" she immediately began putting it on Fang's side of the board.

"But—" I started, "isn't the rebound guy sometimes the _right_ guy?" I mean, I've seen that a lot of times.

"Depends on the movie, sweetie," Brigid said with a sigh.

Nudge smirked. "This isn't a movie; this is a fairytale," she said, looking at me pointedly. I glared at her.

"Sometimes," Keith said, grinning at me, "there's a third guy in the scenario who you'd have meaningless sex with just to clear your head."

I held back a laugh. Guess I forgot to mention Keith flirts a lot.

After a few seconds of silence. Nudge smirked at Keith and said, "Nice try."

He smirked back. "C'mon, put me on the board."

I put my hands on the table. "Okay, this is nuts. I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I do know one thing: If you're making charts, you're not ready to get married, so—" I shrugged. "I guess I'm gonna give the ring back and tell Fang what's going on."

I got up, grabbed my papers, and left the room just as Nudge told the others, "I'm _not_ putting that on the board!"

_Fang's House (Dinner)_

Fang opened the door just as I was coming to knock on it. We both laughed and I said, "Hi."

"Hi. I thought you might need this," he said, handing me what looked like a margarita.

I smiled. "Oh. Um, why?"

"Why not?"

I laughed. "You're a great guy," I told him.

"Was that _ever_ in question?" He smirked and kissed me. "Come in." He gestured inside and I followed, after taking one gigantic gulp of the alcohol in my hand.

"Okay, well I really need to talk to you about something." I followed him towards the kitchen and caught a waft of something that smelled _d-e-l-i-c-i-o-u-s._ "Wow, that smells like _heaven._ What is it?"

"Casoli," He said as we entered the living room. "I do believe you remember my former-best-friend _Dylan_ and my current best friend Iggy._"_

"Hellooo furture Mrs. Manord." Dylan said, pouring a glass of red wine.

Iggy was over at the kitchen mixing up a margarita for himself. "Yo, Max! Wassup?" he called, as Fang, Dylan, and I sat on the sofas.

"Hi," I said, but I was confused. "So…former—did you guys have a falling-out?"

"Yes, Dylan thinks I'm marrying out of my league," Fang said.

"Clearly!" Dylan grinned and gestured at me, making me blush a bit and smile.

"Oh, Dylan, stop raining on their parade," Iggy called from the kitchen.

"Iggy, why are you even here?" Fang asked.

He walked over with his glass raised. "Just getting a drink, since Fangy here has all the good stuff." When Fang shot him a glare he began backing out of the room. "Alright, alright—I'll go and party at my own house—tell me when your girl leaves, man!" he called, shutting the front door behind his back.

Fang looked at the bottle of wine on the table in front of us, then looked at Dylan. "You finished this already?"

Dylan shrugged, as if to say, _what can I say?_

"Well," Fang said, getting up. "I'll go out and get some more."

I stood, saying, "I'll come with you!"

But being the gentleman he is, he said, "No, no—you stay; I'll just be a few minutes."

I sighed and sat down, hearing the front door close again. _Damn,_ I thought._ That may've been my shot to tell him about things with Sam._

Just as I was drinking some more of my margarita, Dylan, on the sofa across from me, said, "You're having second thoughts."

I almost choked. "What?"

"I can see it in your face," he insisted.

"No you can't," I tried.

"And in your body language."

I looked down at myself, and I guess it was kinda true: one arm snug across my body, legs crossed tightly.

"A little bit tense," he continued, "Downed half your drink, and you're not wearing your ring. There was a ring, right?"

"Uh, yes—"

"And it's in your pocket." He stated.

Wow. "Yes, of course."

"Because you were going to give it back and ask for more time to think."

I smiled. "You can't possibly know all that." My smile faded. "How _do_ you know all that?"

He smirked. "I've been dumped a few times."

"Oh, so you've been engaged."

He chuckled. "No, no—just dumped. I know all the signs. Plus, I heard you say the "terrible sentence"."

"What "terrible sentence"?"

"'There's something we need to talk about.' ?" He quoted. "See, _he_ didn't hear it because he's in love, and he's in denial. But—I heard it."

"I just haven't decided; I need more time, that's all," I said.

He smirked wider and nodded. "Ah. Okay, I see." He nodded, as if understanding.

Then he blurted out with, "What is it, new boyfriend, or old boyfriend?"

My eyes widened and my mouth parted in shock. I blinked to try to recover. "Um. Old.."

He sighed and leaned forward, elbows on knees. "See us men have this internal alarm that goes off when you move on; and then we swoop in and try to get you back. It's not fair—if you don't close the deal, you don't get the girl, and that's how it is."

I huffed in frustration, setting my glass down on the table. "So—but I mean, I'm right to tell him about the whole situation, right? Not just the 'needing-more-time'?"

He smiled at me. "I dunno. How serious are you about the other guy?"

I graoned and sat back, rubbing my temple with one hand. "I have no idea. I mean, I was truly in love with him once, and then I met Fang and I'm in love with him now."

"The whole. idea. is. crazy. You do know that, right?" he tried.

"Huh?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. So back to your problem—what's this other guy proposing?"

"Marriage," I stated, simple as that.

"And what has he done to deserve that?"

That made me pause. "Nothing, yet."

Dylan smiled at me again. "You want my advice?"

I shrugged. "Yea, I guess." Some input wouldn't hurt.

"Don't tell Fang."

What? "You mean _lie_ to him?"

"No—I mean, don't tell him; not yet. Give it a little bit of time. And, uh—" he got up and took my glass. "wear the ring." He went over to the bar, still talking. "You're what they call the _marrying_ kind. A keeper?" He paused his actions (I think he was searching for a specific bottle), and turned to look back at me. "Don't sell yourself short."

He turned back, and I heard the clinking of ice cubes in a glass. I pursed my lips and looked at my bag, where I pulled out the beautiful silver ring he gave me. Taking Dylan's advice, I slid on the ring, smiling as I did so. "You know," I said to him. "I'm beginning to see what Fang sees in you."

He laughed, making me grin more, and said, "Thanks."

I finally got up and went over to him, saying, "So…this is just between you and me, right?"

He smiled at me. "Yea. Of course," he replied, giving me a brief hug.

I smiled back at him just as the door opened and we heard, "You better not have you hands on the future Mrs. Manord," Fang called.

We separated, chuckling, as Fang came around the corner.

"Just between us," Dylan whispered to me, turned away from Fang.

**.:..::…:::….::::…..:::::…..::::….:::…::..:.**

_At the office._

Nudge and I were reviewing some paperwork when in front of us, Brigid said, "I _like_ this one."

"What one?" Nudge replied, not looking up. Netiher did I.

"The _old_ one," Brigid said. She had that turned-on voice that she only uses when a cute guy walks in.

We both got up and went over to her desk and looked at who she was talking about.

That cute guy happened to be Sam, who was just coming out of the elevator at the very far end of the room; I don't think he saw us yet.

"I'll take Fang," Nudge said immediately.

Keith, who sat in the desk to the left of me (across the aisle) wheeled his chair over and said, "I hear trouble in Romance Central—what's going on?"

I ignored him and sighed in frustration. "We're not voting, Nudge."

"No, no—I mean, I'll take Fang—or….whichever one _you_ don't want," she said, grinning at me.

"Ok, first of all, Fang and I are still engaged, and Sam hasn't shown me that he's any different," I pointed out.

"Okay—Sam is standing there with flowers; I'd say that's different," Nudge shot back.

"Oh, stop stalling; get over there and see what he wants!" Brigid told me.

Nudge slapped me with her papers, before pushing me down the aisle. I almost ran into Sam. "Um, hi."

He grinned. "Hi—these are for you—" he handed me the flowers—these _beautiful_ blue hydrangea flowers—then tapped the box he was holding, which was wrapped in a ribbon. "And so are these." I'm guessing those were chocolates.

I couldn't stand the silence; I took one look behind me (to see Nudge, Brigid, and Keith staring at us), then turned to Sam and said, "Why don't we go somewhere more private…?"

He nodded slowly, as if saying _DUH!_ Instead he said, "Yeah…" drawing out the word.

I took him back to the empty conference room we had used the other day, forgetting that the pro and con list of "FANG VS. SAM" was still on written on the board. I hastily shoved the flowers back, straight in his face, saying "Hold these for a second" so I could quickly turn the board around (yes, it was on wheels—not a whiteboard on the wall).

I took a breath. "So, this is a surprise," I said.

Just as I was turning around, he was already a foot away from me, leaning down to kiss me. "A good kind, I hope…"

I pushed him away this time. "Sam, I can't kiss you; technically I'm still engaged."

He smirked. "There's a lot of wiggle room in there," he replied, stepping closer again.

I ducked around him and leaned against the conference table. "No, no there's not. Nooo wiggling."

He sighed, then handed me the box. "Just open this."

I placed it on the table and undid the ribbon. I immediately smiled at the inside. "Sam…you kept these?" There were a few of the pictures I had painted a long time ago, the ones I gave him. And yes, there was a Frog painting in there too.

"You made these for me, remember?" He said. "I may need a portfolio for these, don't you think?"

"Sam…I don't know what to say…."

"Maybe you're having feelings that…can't be expressed with words?" He said into my ear.

I was still smiling. He's never really done anything special with my artwork, and I was really happy at the moment—"This means a lot to me, you know? And it's by far the nicest thing you've ever done for me." I laughed and turned to him, my smile becoming short. "But I'm serious about Fang."

STUPID. That was probably a bad thing to say, I realized, seeing an unknown emotion flash across his expression. I could see him grit his teeth as he walked away. "We'll see about that," he said, as the door shut behind him.

_Fang's house_

I laughed again as Fang kissed me one more time.

"So, how did you get rid of Dylan?" I asked, interrupting him.

He decided to start kissing me down my neck making me squirm a bit; hey, I was ticklish there!

In between kisses, he said, "I told him to leave to we could have a little 'fun.'"

I burst out laughing. "Oh, just like college, huh?"

I felt him chuckle. "Yeah, 'cept in college, _I_ was the one leaving."

I grinned and said, "Aw, poor thing—being kicked out all the time…"

He kissed me, on the mouth this time, but it didn't last long due to our laughing.

Seeing as we occupied the floor of his living room, he sat us up against the foot of the couch, asking me, "Do. you have. an answer? No rush," he added, taking one of my hands.

I sighed and leaned my head on his chest. "I was just wondering, you know…maybe we should talk about things."

I felt him rest his chin on my head. "What things?"

"Us."

"That's a lot of things." He started playing with my hair. I dunno what it is with guys, but they always do that.

Not that I don't mind. I smiled. "Okay, fine. How about the top three things?"

"Ok, shoot," he said, shifting positions so we were next to each other.

I grinned. "Okay, um….religion! Do you have one?"

He gave my shoulder a feather-light kiss and answered, "I was raised a submarine protestant, so it only came up on holidays, and when my Uncle-Reverend comes around."

"So do you believe in _anything_?"

"I believe in something bigger that all _this_; and if you want to get dressed up once a week and visit it," he said, referring to Sunday Mass, "then that's fine by me, except during football season." He continued pecking my shoulder between groups of words. "Next."

"Kids," I said immediately. "Do you want them?"

He chuckled. "You mean besides Angel?"

I slapped him playfully. "Angel's not our kid. I mean little ones. You know, little feet, little hands, little heads—little _ba-bies_…" I said, drawing at that last word.

He smirked at me and squeezed my hand. "Oh, _those_ babies. Yes; babies are cute, babies do tricks—I vote yes on babies." I laughed.

"You know I still have a carrier, right?"

He groaned and kissed my shoulder again. "Yeeessss…"

My turn to smirk at him. "You're just going to agree to _everything_ I say?"

"Yes—next."

I bit my lip, thinking. "Extended family—do you have any?"

"Yes, Max, I do; I wasn't _hatched_." He sat up again and moved my left hand into his left, slinging his right arm around my shoulder. I pulled his left arm across my body and leaned into him. "I have a Mother, a Father, and a brother and sister-in-law all living _happily_ and _sane_ in Miami."

I smiled. "Well, I have an _insane_ family, so you'd have to love them too."

"They seem really, really sweet." He said, moving so he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Okay, it's not that I don't care about all this—because I do. I really do. But…we're marrying _each other_, right? Not our histories and our resume's, I mean, c'mon; breaking it into parts takes all the romance out of it." He paused, and I turned around in his lap to look at him. He smiled. "I'm betting on you—on us— and I'm not saying it's gonna be perfect; I'm saying _you're_ the person I want to figure it all out with."

I smiled back at him; he almost won me over right there. "You make a good case…." I mumbled and we both laughed. "But—"I said, "even if I did say yes, it would take a long while to get our wedding together."

"Yeah? How 'bout a month?"

I started to laugh, but stopped. "As in thirty days? How are we gonna do _that_?"

"By not having a full-metal wedding! Ask anyone who's done the whole shin-dig, and they'll tell you it becomes all about everyone except the two that are getting married."

I grinned as I thought about my sister's wedding—nobody was talking, but it was _very pretty._ "Can't we at least have a half-metal wedding?"

"Is that your official yes?"

I laughed. "_No_, that is my official I'm-still-thinking-about-it."

He grinned at me. "Is there _anything_ I can do to help you decide?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and gave him a sly, half smile. "You can give it your best shot," I implied, and with that he took me by the waist and pulled me down next to him, both of us laughing _again._

_At the office, noon-time._

I was eating my lunch when my cell phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Hey!" it was Sam. He sounded like he was downtown, with all the noise in the background. "Wanna have lunch?"

"I'm having lunch."

"Then can I meet you after work?" he tried again.

"I don't think so."

"Hey listen: I'm going to text you an address, I want you to meet me there; it won't take long, I promise."

I sighed. "Look, I don't wanna play games, Sam." I immediately heard Nudge and Brigid behind me, whispering.

"Neither do I, Max. But just give me a chance to prove it?"

One chance, huh? "I'll think about it," I said after a pause.

I hung up and quickly put my hand up, telling the girls behind me, "Not. a. word."

They huffed and walked away just as my boss Joe came around the corner. "Max—Judge Barbara wants to see you in her office."

I put down my food and looked at him. "Why? I don't have any pending cases…" I think…..

"Do I look like your assistant?" He shot back, walking away.

Sheesh. "Someone didn't have their coffee today," I muttered after he left.

Nevertheless, I found myself standing in Judge Barbara's office twenty minutes later.

"I was thinking about your situation with that girl of yours, Angel."

Angel. I almost forgot her issue. "Yes…"

"Well, there's this family—the Grafton's—they've adopted two kids in my court before. Both of them are off to college by now, but they're looking for a teenager to ease the transition. Don't mind if they're feisty; those two kids before were holy terrors, but they handled it.

"So what would your thoughts be on letting Angel go with the Graftons?"

I was kind of speechless. "Um…well, I…..guess I'd have to meet them…" I said finally, though inside I was a bit disappointed. I was getting used to having Angel around.

But that's how it went. Judge said she'd set up an appointment and that was that. I walked out of her office knowing Angel would soon be out of my care.

_Meeting Sam_

1214 Jackson Place. That was the address he sent me. And it turns out that he had _bought_ us an art studio—one where he would show off his frog pictures and head shots and I could paint my artwork.

I had protested, but he shoved the keys into my hand and said, "Just keep them, while you're thinking about all these decisions."

And then…?

He freakin took me to lunch. Yup. I said it—lunch.

And at lunch? He popped open a black velvet case with—you guessed it, a ring. Specifically a gorgeous ring that had belonged to his grandmother's.

I just stared at it and started to shake my head. I closed it, resting my hand on top of it as I said, "Sam—you had me all the time; you could've proposed."

"I wasn't ready."

"Yeah, well, now it's too late," I said, pushing it towards him.

"No," he argued. "It's _almost_ too late."

"Maybe you're just interested now because I've moved on."

"Maybe you moved on because you thought you lost me."

"I did lose you!" I took a breath, realizing my voice had started to raise. "Look, Fang has never let me down."

He scoffed. "What—in all the _weeks_ that you've known him? Max, we had a _real_ relationship. Real relationships are _tested;_ they go through ups and downs and you and I? We've weathered those."

I frowned at him slightly. "I haven't weathered _anything._ You broke my heart, and I got over it and found someone else," I said, gesturing to the ring that held the spot on my finger.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked. I blinked, caught offguard. That's a fine question….. "I love you, Max, and I'm ready for this." He slid the black velvet box back over and opened it in front of me again. "Say yes," he pleaded.

I just stared at it again, looking between him and the ring in the box. Was he really? Would he break my heart again? Him or Fang?

"I…." My eyes began to wander as I considered all these questions and something shocking caught my eye. "Oh my God…" I muttered, lowering my gaze.

"What?" Sam looked confused.

"Nothing," I said, already grabbing my things.

"Oh…my God….nothing? What is it—Max—"

"I have to go" was all I replied with as I got up and wove my way to the door, ducking so the person I saw in the corner booth would (hopefully) not see me.

"I need an answer!" I heard Sam call, but I was already out the door.

I had to get to Anne's and tell her _exactly _what I saw—somehow without letting my sister know.

Poor Carrie would be _devastated,_ knowing John was out with some other girl.

**:P**

**Kinda rushed it but wtv…..**

**Comments? :]**


End file.
